I got you babe
by peachrings
Summary: they will always seem to find each other in any universe. AU one shots.
1. Coffee Shop

_Hello! This is my first attempt at writing something that didn't involve being for University._

 _This will mainly contain one-shots that vary in length so some may be longer than others._

 _Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading!_

 _ **Also, I don't own Naruto**_.

* * *

 _Coffee Shop_

The bell above the door chimed signaling another customer entering the coffee shop. Busy as it was people never stopped coming in, always in a rush to get their coffee before heading back to work or class or whatever their day held. The smell of the freshly brewed coffee will never get old in Sakura's opinion.

She'd been coming to this little coffee shop for a little over two years now. She discovered it one day when she was out for a walk wanting to get to know the new city she just moved to a little better. It wasn't like one of those big chain coffee shops like Starbucks, it was probably the only one of its kind. But it was warm and comfy and it felt like home and so she kept coming back.

Nursing a cooling cup of hot chocolate, Sakura continued reading her _Lord of the Rings_ book, or rather it was the third installment _The Return of the King_ that she was reading. She had just gotten to the part where the Hobbits, Gandalf and the rest of their company made it to Orthanc on their return journey and were greeted by Treebeard when she heard someone clear their throat. Looking up she saw Sasuke holding a cup of coffee, most likely black, how he drank it like that she'll never know.

She bookmarked the page and put it down on the table while motioning for him to sit down in the booth across from her before she spoke, "Hey Sauce," giving him a warm smile she asked, "what are you doing here, you know besides buying bland black coffee." She huffed a laugh when she finished.

"Tch, nerd. We were supposed to meet up today for lunch but I figured you forgot after I waited for half an hour." She decided to let the nerd comment slide for now since she completely stood him up. "Oh shoot that was today?"

"Yes, that was today." Sasuke replied taking a sip of his hot coffee and burning the tip of his tongue "Shit that's still hot."

Sakura giggled a little at this until he shot her a mild glare "I'm really sorry Sasuke, I promise I'll make it up to you." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers together and rubbed small circles on his knuckles. She felt really bad for forgetting they had agreed on having a lunch date a couple days ago.

He's so busy with working at the company and she's still super busy doing her residency that they never really have a lot of time to see each other except for at night when they get home tried and all they want to do is sleep. They finally get a day that they can finally spend some time together and she forgets!

Sasuke huffed out a sigh and said: "It's fine baby, I figured that if you weren't at home in bed you'd be here reading your nerd book and drinking that awful hot chocolate you always seem to be drinking."

"Hey!" Sakura smacked him on the arm before continuing "J. R. R. Tolkien is a genius, plus you're the one who introduced me to him remember!"

"Hn, Aa. I remember." He lightly smirks at this, he remembers trying to get her to read it one day but she complained the entire time that it was "too boring" and that it "lacked female representation". Although the latter of those statements is true he had caught her a week later completely engrossed in the first book The Hobbit. Apparently, she had had a change of heart and now here she is reading the last and final book.

Coming out of his thoughts Sasuke noticed Sakura gathering her things and getting up, "Come on babe, lets go home. I wanna lay in bed and just cuddle with you until tomorrow."

Sasuke kind of liked that idea and then a sly grin formed on his lips, "I can think of one other thing we can do until tomorrow." The smirk on his face grew wider as he watched the blush on Sakura's face bloom across the bridge of her nose.

"I-idiot! Don't say things like that in public!" She buried her face in his chest while his arms wrapped around her, kissing the top of her head. The rumble of his laughter emanating through her body.

Honestly, if he had never come to the coffee shop all those years ago and met Sakura, the love of his life would have slipped through his fingers.

He was going to marry her one day.


	2. Kiss Cam

_Kiss me, Kiss me, Kiss me_

 _Rated:T_

* * *

As far as dates went this would probably be one of her favorites. Idate, Sakura's boyfriend of two months had gotten them both tickets to their hometowns basketball game. It was game one of the NBA Playoffs for the Konoha Blaze against the Kumo Sparks. The Blaze were currently up by twenty-four points leaving the Sparks to be trailing behind with only forty-nine points in the second quarter.

With only three minutes left the Sparks were trying their hardest to try and close the gap but it was proving to be difficult. The Blazes defense was hard to get by.

Taking a sip from her alcoholic beverage, Sakura continues to cheer on her home team. She had never been to a game before, normally opting to just watch from home, but she had to admit this was so much better.

Turning to look at her boyfriend, she noticed that he was currently engrossed in whatever was on his phone.

She frowned at this, had he been on his phone this whole time?

Sakura leaned over to him putting a hand on his bicep and asked: "Hey babe, why don't you pay attention to the game instead of your phone?"

If he heard her he didn't show, just continued typing away on his phone.

"Babe seriously?"

He inclined his head showing her that he was listening but she knew he really wasn't. Sakura scoffed and sat back in her seat crossing her arms over her chest and crossing her leg over her knee. Sometimes she didn't know what she saw in this guy.

Yeah sure he was cute, messy brown hair, light blue eyes and the most adorable dimples she's ever seen but she didn't like it when he was like this.

It was supposed to be a night for them and here he was not even paying attention. She gave one last look at him before choosing to go back to watching the game.

Number 42 had just attempted a three-pointer but a foul was called on a player from the opposite team. Sakura watched as Shiranui walked up to the free throw line, dribbling the ball before he took his shot.

Sakura cheered along with the crowd as he made the first two free throws but she was a bit disappointed that he missed the last shot.

Now that there were only eight seconds left in the second quarter the ball was currently in the hands of the opposing team. Just as they were about to score, a player on the Konoha Blaze blocked the ball, grabbed it and threw it across to court to another player where he dunked it just as the buzzer went off.

Sakura jumped out of her seat to cheer on the players for such an amazing play turning around to see if her boyfriend saw but was greeted with her boyfriend still on his phone.

Sitting back down with a huff she turned to him before she spoke, "You know I thought this was supposed to be a date but instead I'm the only one watching the game while you're doing whatever it is you're doing on your phone."

He turned to her after she finished speaking, turns out he heard her that time. "Sorry sweetheart, it's just that this is really important, if it wasn't I would be enjoying the game with you." He intertwines their finger together before giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Can't it wait though? I'm pretty sure it can wait until after the game."

He lets out a long sigh before he acquiesces, "I'm sorry you're right, the only thing I should be focusing on is my beautiful girlfriend and the basketball game" He places a kiss on the back of her hand and gives her his most dazzling smile "After all, we are winning."

As half time begins there is music playing as people get up to go to the bathroom or get more food and drinks. The jumbotron comes to life with images of fans in their seats laughing and enjoying themselves. Every now and then focusing on a celebrity that is in attendance.

Sakura watches in amusement as she sees the Kiss Cam come up on screen. This was honestly one of her favorite parts, seeing all the different people kissing their significant other or in some cases random people they happen to be sitting next to.

In the midst of watching everyone who came out on screen, she noticed that her face popped up next to her boyfriend and this girlish squeal escapes her because she never thought that she would ever be on it.

She has this huge smile on her face and as she turns to Idate it falters a bit because of course, he didn't notice that they were both on the Kiss Cam with the big hearts around them. Because of course, he's currently talking on his phone.

* * *

Sasuke never really cared for what was going on in the personal lives of people he has never met. But sitting next to this woman who is trying to enjoy her night out with what appears to be her boyfriend and being ignored the entire time has really begun to annoy him.

Subtly he has watched her this entire night. Simply observing every now and then because he found it amusing how into the game she has been during the first two quarters. How she was cheering on the players or how she would cuss out the refs for not calling out fouls.

None of the female friends that he has (even if they are few) were not like this when it comes to sports. Actually, he doesn't even think they are into it so this is a welcomed change.

In his observation, he also saw her face light up as she watched her face pop up on the kiss cam and he heard her ridiculous girlish squeal because of it.

But to see her bright smile falter because of her douchebag boyfriend caused this irrational anger to form inside of him.

So he did the one thing he didn't expect himself to do. He got her attention.

He tapped her on the shoulder and waited for her to turn around and when she did he found himself looking into the most entrapping green eyes he'd ever seen.

Thinking it was now or never, Sasuke pulled her to him and planted his lips upon hers. He felt that she was going to protest but he found her instead melting into him. Her lips were soft and plump and as they melded together he found himself really enjoying it.

The crowd around them cheered but neither of them really gave it much attention.

When they pulled apart they remained only inches away from each other, breaths mingling together. By then a new couple was displayed on the Kiss Cam.

Both were lost in their own thoughts looking into each other's eyes before Sasuke spoke against her lips "Your boyfriend is an asshole."

Being brought out of her thoughts, Sakura blushed but not because of what he said, she had just willingly kissed another guy that was not her boyfriend. Someone that she didn't even know and hadn't even really noticed was sitting to her left the entire time that she has been at this game.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one that was shocked by what she had done, her boyfriend had also seen the display they put on for all the fans to see. And he was not happy.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? I turn around for a second and when I look back you're making out with some guy?"

At the sound of his voice they both pull apart and Sasuke schools his features into that of apathy. He watches as the woman's eyes widen and he watches as she turns away from him to talk to her boyfriend.

He thinks that maybe he shouldn't have done that because now they are arguing and as he sees the guy's hand rising he stops it before it comes in contact with her at the same time that he pulls her away from him.

"Don't." is all he says with a voice filled with such controlled anger.

Sasuke had clearly had enough of the guy who was still spewing out profanities at the both of them.

"Well if you want her so bad you can have her." Idate spit out.

"That's enough" Sasuke had motioned for someone to come over and it turns out to be a security guard that was standing to the side.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha?"

Sakura was shocked. Mr. Uchiha? _Is he the owner of the Konoha Blaze? But surely he can't be, he's too young no?_ And then it clicked _he's one of the sons of the owner_. She just made out with the son of the man who owns the Konoha Blaze. What is going on?!

She's brought out of her spiraling thoughts when he speaks again, "Please escort this man out, he's causing a disturbance."

"Right away sir."

As the guard was about to reach out and escort Idate out, he pushed his hand away before saying "I got it, don't touch me."

Sasuke and Sakura watched as he was escorted away. Sakura was still in shock over what happened and didn't know what to say. The game was supposed to go into the third quarter in a couple of minutes and she didn't know what she was going to do.

Obviously, she was going to stay but now she had to find a ride for after.

"This was not how I planned my date to go." Was the first thing that came out of her mouth in the minutes after.

Sasuke turned to look at her after he heard her speak and listened as she continued.

"He was going to hit me" she added as an afterthought more to herself but he still heard. Her face contorted in anger and she repeated herself a bit louder "That asshole was going to hit me."

"It's a good thing I didn't let that happen now is it?"

Sakura turned to look at the man standing next to her "Yes, thank you Mr. Uchiha, I could have handled it but thank you."

"No need to thank me. No man should ever put their hands on a woman" he paused a bit before he continued "And you can call me Sasuke, Mr. Uchiha is my father."

"Right" Sakura sat down in her seat and buried her face in the palm of her hands muttering to herself "Oh my god what have I done, this can't be happening." Looking up she sees that Sasuke has also taken a seat and isn't even paying attention to her anymore so she takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"My name is Sakura by the way" she shrugs trying her best to be casual about it "if you were wondering."

Sasuke turns to look at her, his eyes go to her hair and then to her eyes, "It suits you."

After a few minutes of silence she hears him say "I stand by what I said earlier." At the confused look she gives him he continues "Your boyfriend is an asshole."

A flash of recognition passes through her eyes "Ex-boyfriend." Is all she says.

"Hn."

They sit side by side for the rest of the game and as it goes on Sakura gets out of the foul mood she was in earlier in favor of cheering on her home team. The Konoha Blaze end up beating out the Kumo Sparks 126-91 and Sakura couldn't have been more excited for the next game between the two teams.

After the game finishes Sasuke hands her a business card, it's all black with white font and all it has is his name and number.

"Call me sometime" as an afterthought he adds "I'll have someone drive you home."

She was going to protest but the look he gives her makes her think twice about it, so instead she says thank you.

He inclines his head before walking away.

Well, this night didn't turn out the way she thought it would, what was supposed to be a date that made it on her favorite list turned out being the date where her relationship ended. On the bright side, she watched her first live basketball game where they won by a landslide. And to top it all off she made it onto the Kiss Cam where she kissed the son of the man who owns the Konoha Blaze.

What a bizarre turn of events.


	3. Her Parents

_Close Enough_

 _Rated: T_

* * *

The warmth of the sun's rays shining through the half-open blinds was the first thing Sasuke felt in the beginnings of waking up. The second was the arm that was currently draped around his waist and the soft breathing against his neck. Blinking several times in order to get accustomed to the light, he looks down at the mop of soft pink hair sprawled against bare shoulders.

 _Sakura_

He thinks back to the night before and the argument they had about Gods knows what and then the crazy heated make-up sex that occurred after. It brings a smirk to his lips as he remembers the way her body felt against his.

This woman would be the death of him but he wouldn't have it any other way.

He realizes she's still sleeping soundly curled up against him as he lightly runs his fingers up along the arm that is around his waist. When his hand reaches her face he brushes aside her bangs to get a better look at her. He'll never tire of just observing every little part of her, learning all the details of her body, like the little scar she has on her eyebrow that she got when she was a kid or the nine freckles that spread across the bridge of her nose.

They haven't been together long, just a couple of months but he sees her as his end game, there won't be anyone after her. It's a promise he silently made to himself.

He hugs her tighter against him and places a soft kiss on her temple and this is when she starts to stir. It's slow at first like she's taking in everything that she is feeling, the warmth of his body, his steady heartbeat, the coolness of the sheets pooled around her waist.

She curls herself against him and lets out a soft sigh against his neck before she opens her eyes. Her lips curve into a lazy smile that has always taken his breath away but it's her eyes that pull him in. The differing shades of green her eyes hold has always captivated him and he can look at them for the rest of his life.

It isn't until he notices her lips moving that he realizes that she has been talking to him all the while that he's just been looking into her eyes.

He places another kiss on her forehead and whispers a simple good morning while giving her one of his rare smiles that only she gets to see.

"Well aren't you in a good mood this morning." Sakura gives him a teasing smile as she says this.

"Hn, well it's a new day, the sun is shining and I have my favorite girl wrapped up in my arms. I'd say that's cause for a good mood."

"Favorite girl huh?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke isn't sure what is making him feel this way. Normally he'll do without the fluff and the sharing of emotions and actually saying what he feels to avoid the vulnerability it brings. But right now with Sakura, he feels he owes her so much and he wants to be open with her.

Also, he remembers it was one of the reasons they argued last night. His lack of expression was something that really bothered Sakura because she was never sure if his feelings for her were real and genuine or if it was all in her head.

Even just now saying those things he just said felt odd but in his heart, he knows that it's the truth. Sakura is his favorite girl, Gods she could be so unbelievably annoying sometimes but he wouldn't change a single thing about her.

And if she wants him to be more open with his emotions then he'll try. For her, he will do anything.

She gives him a tender smile and goes to place a kiss on his cheek but he turns his head and captures her lips with his instead. And it's the kind of kiss that he will never get tired of.

She gives a soft moan of appreciation and pulled him in deeper, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and moves are right leg over his thigh.

Sasuke takes this as an invitation and rolls them over so she lies beneath him while he lays between her thighs.

When they break apart for air Sasuke places kisses across her cheek down to her neck and heads towards her collarbone all while Sakura tilts her head back to give him better access.

It's when he starts to take his kisses lower that he feels her start to protest and he pulls his head up to look at her to see what's wrong. Belatedly he hears her phone ringing and figures out what has interrupted him.

He buries his face into her neck and says "Don't answer. It's not important." He tries distracting her with more kisses but Sakura refuses to be distracted.

"Babe, stop. I need to get that it could be the hospital." She halfheartedly pushes at his shoulder but Sasuke won't budge. He continues on until the phone stops ringing and finally looks up to look into her eyes, "See not important."

That is until he goes to kiss her again that phone begins to ring again. He lets out an exasperated sigh and rolls off of her bringing his arm over his eyes. He feels Sakura move to reach for her phone on the nightstand and only hears her mumbling because he's falling asleep again.

He startles a bit when he feels her shake his shoulder. "Get up Sasuke, and get dressed."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Sasuke is confused, what's got her acting this way it couldn't have been something bad, could it?

"My parents are going to be here in less than ten minutes and I doubt you want to see them wearing absolutely nothing."

Sasuke inwardly groans. Her parents have never really been fond of him and he doesn't blame them but he could do without the third degree so early in the morning.

Sakura is already out of bed coming out of the bathroom and wearing a fresh of bra and pair of panties looking for something to wear before her parents knock on her front door. Sasuke stays lying in bed until something whacks him in the back of the head.

He lifts his head up to glare at Sakura who is holding a pillow, "I said hurry up and put some clothes on, they'll be here any minute."

Grumbling Sasuke lifts himself off the bed and in all his naked glory strides over to their bathroom, not missing the way Sakura's eyes rake over his body. He inwardly smirks as he closes the door behind him.

Fifteen minutes and Sasuke is walking down the hallway, his jeans riding low on his hips and as he is pulling his shirt on he hears Sakura and her parents talking.

He passes the kitchen and finds them sitting in the living room, her parents are sitting on the love seat while Sakura is sitting on the single. Her parents noticed him the moment he stepped through the threshold into the living room and halted their conversation. They watch him warily as he walks to Sakura to pull her up from where she is sitting so he can take a seat and he pulls her down with him so she is seated on his lap.

There is a tension in the air, one that none of them refuse to acknowledge. Sakura is blushing at what Sasuke just did in front of her parents who have this look of irritation on their faces.

Sasuke is the one to finally speak first "By all means, you don't have to stop the conversation just because I'm here."

Sakura smacks his shoulder and Sasuke just smirks back at her.

Her mother speaks up next, "Yes, well, we weren't expecting to see you here, let alone having had spent the night with our daughter." She takes in his still damp hair and looks back at Sakura waiting for an explanation.

"Mom please don't start, it's too early" She gives her a pointed look asking her to drop it, so they can go back to what they were talking about before Sasuke came into the room.

"Your father and I just want to know why you're still with him."

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't blame them for not liking him, a guy with his reputation tends to have people wary of him and his ideals or morals.

"Mom! Please, that's enough, we're together and that's not going to change anytime soon."

"Sakura you can't seriously believe that there isn't someone better for you out there?!" it was her father who spoke this time "He owns a strip club for God's sake! And not just one! A whole chain of them!"

And here lies the reason for why they don't like him. Strip clubs. It is true that he owns a chain of them but he only works behind the scenes, taking care of the business part, not the girls, that's his brothers' job. Sasuke just makes sure that there's nothing wrong with the books and those working the other clubs aren't putting their hands in the money that's not theirs.

Being completely honest, his brother is the more present of the two when it comes to the clubs, managing them making sure the men keep their hands off the girls and also making sure they are treated well. Him along with a couple well-trusted friends who are in charge of the other clubs as well.

Sasuke just makes sure that they are making money instead of losing so he never spends a lot of time at the clubs. He's only there when he needs to be.

That is something her parents don't know and he's never bothered to correct them because technically yes, he does own strip clubs.

Sakura groans already done with this conversation, not wanting it to continue. "Yes dad I know Sasuke owns strip clubs but that doesn't change the fact that he and I are dating."

"What if one day he decides to cheat on you with one of those strippers? What will you do then huh?"

This whole time Sasuke has kept out of the conversation having heard it a million times, he wasn't really paying attention until he heard her mother just now. He sits up straighter and tightens his arm around Sakura's waist pulling her more against him. She gives off a startled noise but he pays it no attention because he's glaring at her mother, something he's never really done before. It was mostly just an apathetic expression or of boredom.

"I would never cheat on Sakura" His eyes look angry, confused as to why they would think that "You may not believe me because of your own beliefs of the type of person I am but I would never hurt Sakura in that way."

He has some satisfaction at the startled looks both her parents have on their faces, but he calms when he feels Sakura's hand squeeze his forearm that's wrapped around her.

"Mom, dad, you may not believe that Sasuke is a good guy, but he really is. Yes, he might be a little emotionally inept sometimes but he treats me right and he's always been a gentleman. He would never hurt me."

Her parents still look reluctant to accept what she's said, and it's understandable that they aren't going to change their mind about him right away. Her mother looks at both of them the hard look on her face still there but a bit softer now. "Fine-" "Mebuki you can't be-" "Oh shut it Kizashi, I still don't like the boy, but we have to give him a chance. If only for Sakura."

Kizashi still looks reluctant but then his eyes land on Sasuke "Dinner this weekend, we expect the both of you there at six. Don't be late."

While Sakura is happy that her parents are giving him a chance, Sasuke is a bit shocked but he'll accept it because if what he wants for the future that involves him and Sakura, he will need both of her parents' approval.

He has to start somewhere right?

* * *

 ** _A/N: I didn't really like how this one turned out but eh I guess_**


	4. Steal My Heart

_Steal My Heart_

 _Rated:T_

* * *

Sakura walked into the building with a hot cup of coffee. Everyone was apparently already there waiting for her. Walking up the steps to the second floor where the meeting room was being held, she noticed that indeed everyone was waiting on her arrival.

"Morning boys" she spoke as she entered the room, heading for the couch that sat underneath the windows. Taking a seat next to Sai she leaned back and crossed her legs making herself comfortable.

"You're late."

"I'm here now Sasuke, that's what's important, right?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on her, observing her. Her hair was currently pulled back into a high ponytail that ended over her shoulder. His eyes lingered on her face before he focused his gaze on her lips as she took a sip of her coffee. Looking away he got back to business, missing the smirk that formed on Sakura's lips.

"Now that everyone is here we can get started. We've got a store to take."

He stood in front of a board that held the information they had been gathering for the past couple of months. Pictures of the building, what the interior looked like and images of the AC system on the roof. There was a map that contained a route that the team would take after the job was done.

"The plan is simple, listen to Kakashi and the information he gives you and we'll all make a quick buck. If things go bad you all know the drill. This wasn't organized, we don't know each other. We got caught up in a robbery and acted in self-defense." He looked around the room observing its occupants. Everyone was wearing dark blue jumpsuits including himself except for Sakura and Kakashi. He'd known these people for years so he trusted them with his life and vice versa. "But it's not going to be an issue because everything is going to go just fine."

Next to him, Kakashi moved forward before he spoke, "The alarm system is easy. Now if I didn't need to be running things I could have it offline myself no problem," He looked to Sakura before he continued "You should be able to get us a pretty decent window. How decently depends on the job you do" Sakura scoffed at this but Kakashi ignored it. "Once it's down you signal Sasuke and he makes the call."

Kakashi looked back to Sasuke so he could continue, "If things go as planned, Naruto should be able to drop the gas we obtained into the air vent on the roof. Everybody goes to sleep, no problem, we take our time. If we run into trouble, we move quickly and with force. Questions?"

He moved his gaze around the room waiting for someone to speak up but no one did.

"Let's go."

Everyone filed out of the room and headed to where they were assigned. "Naruto, you're with me, everyone else, head to the location and wait for the signal."

Just as he was about to head downstairs with everyone else he felt a tug on the sleeve of his jumpsuit. Sakura looked at him expectantly but he didn't say anything. "Please be careful out there Sasuke." She got up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek before moving around him to catch up with the others.

Sasuke watched her leave before heading out himself. Everything would be fine.

At least he hoped.

* * *

Sasuke was currently driving with Naruto sitting in the passenger seat. He was currently switching radio stations until Sasuke turned off the radio completely.

"You're such a bastard Sasuke, I was trying to find music to pump us up!" Naruto crossed his arms like a petulant child and looked out the window instead.

"We don't have time for that, I want to make sure you know what you're doing."

"Of course I know what I'm doing, we've already discussed this." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke when he said this.

"Just make sure you don't use too much gas or you'll kill them, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it."

As they pulled up to the shopping strip he parked alongside the building that was being reconstructed. "Alright head up to the roof and let me know when the job is done. Don't forget to turn on your earpiece."

Less than fifteen minutes later Naruto gave to okay that the gas was placed, now they needed to waited for it to take effect.

Sai and Yamato had met him out in front of the jewelry store donning their gas masks and duffle bags on their shoulders. They also each had an AK-47 in case this went downhill. The only upside to not getting caught was that there were hardly any people in the shopping strip.

Sasuke lead them inside as he spoke to Sakura through the earpiece. "Alright, Sakura how's hacking the system going for you."

There was a crackle through the mic before she responded. "Honestly, you guys seriously underestimate me. I bypassed their systems ages ago, I was able to get you a four-minute window, so hurry up and grab what you can and get out of there."

Sasuke inwardly smirked, he knew she was the best he just liked messing with her.

"Alright guys you heard her, we got four minutes to clean this place out. Work fast."

They split up to cover more ground and to make sure each display was hit. They continued filling up their duffle bags for two minutes when they heard Sakura through the earpiece again.

"Alright guys how's it going, I know I gave you four minutes but you gotta hurry it up. I'm starting to get interference on my side, any minute now they're gonna figure out what we're up to."

Sasuke looked to the other two to see how they were holding up before he responded. "Everything looks good so far, we're almost done here we should be heading out in the next thirty seconds."

"Alright sounds good, the bikes have already been dropped off out front, and Naruto should be waiting for you at the location. Try not to get caught."

"Not a chance babe."

* * *

Everything had gone smoothly until the cops had figure out the jewelry store was being robbed. As they drove away from the shopping strip the cops were closing in on them forcing them to speed up.

"You guys have about fifteen cop cars tailing you, get to the underground subway now!" Sakura spoke through the earpiece.

"Shit. Yeah, got it. Sai, Yamato speed it up we got company."

Sai and Yamato sped up and pulled ahead of him. Sai was leading since he was the one that picked the route. They occasionally fired off shots at the police cars after them and tried to dodge being hit in return.

Sai motioned with his arm to go left and Sasuke and Yamato followed down into the tunnel entrance where the sewage system was being reconstructed. "You two just make sure you stay close and follow me, we'll be out of here in no time."

There was a series of tunnels that they wove through as Yamato followed Sai. It wasn't until they were almost at the exit that they noticed that Sasuke was not with them.

"Fuck, Yamato what happened to Sasuke I thought you were both behind me?"

"We were, we must have lost him a back there."

There was a crackle before they heard Sakura's voice, "What the fuck do you mean you lost Sasuke? Where is he?!" She tried calling out to him but heard nothing back from his earpiece.

"Calm down Sakura he must have taken a different route in the tunnels. It'll be fine they all lead to the same location."

"You better be right Sai." Was the last thing she said before she cut out.

It took another five minutes for Sai and Yamato to reach the end of the tunnel where they made it topside again. It was a river of sorts they wove through the city and under bridges. As they made it out there was a patrol car waiting for them ready to stop them and just as they were getting near, and armored truck rammed into the side of the car.

Naruto whooped as he drove the van down the embankment "Did you guys miss me?!"

"Not likely Naruto, just incapacitate the cop cars will you." Remarked Sai as he sped up and drove in front of Naruto still leading the way. Yamato drove next to him trying to dodge the cop cars that drove too close.

"This is so much fun!," Naruto said as he rammed a couple more patrol cars still oblivious to their missing partner.

It wasn't until they lost the cops and reached the set location that Naruto noticed that Sasuke was not with them.

"Hey Sai, where's Sasuke? I thought he was supposed to be with you guys?"

It was Yamato that responded "We lost him in the tunnels, we were sure he would've ended up here with us either way. Sakura isn't able to get through to him through comms."

Naruto was visibly upset about the news, they wouldn't be able to find out anything until Sasuke got in contact with them.

"We need to head to the safe house, Kakashi is waiting for us. We'll figure out what happens after that."

Naruto sullenly agreed and allowed for the guys to pull up the bikes into the back of the truck and headed to the safe house.

* * *

Hours later, Sakura was lying in bed with tears staining her face. There was no word from Sasuke and he had contacted them yet either. He could be dead for all she knew and the thought upset her even more as she clutched the pillow closer to her chest.

Naruto had left her about half an hour ago when he gave up trying to get her to talk. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Not while news of Sasuke was nonexistent.

She ended up falling into a fitful sleep and only awoke when she heard a crash coming from the hallway. Sitting up she listened to see if she heard any more noise until she noticed the bedroom door slowing being pushed open and a tall shadow in the doorway. As the shadow stepped forward the moonlight was able to shine on them and that's when Sakura realized who it was.

She let out a choked sob as she leaped out of bed and ran towards Sasuke, crashing into him. He let out a grunt but steadied himself as she embraced him. Sakura pulled him closer if that was even possible and cried into his chest and felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her in return.

"I thought I lost you." Sakura said between sobs, "When we didn't hear from you I began thinking the worst I-" Sasuke pulled away and shushed her bringing his hands up to cups her face. "I'm okay. I'm here. I got clipped in the shoulder and lost balance of the bike. I had to take a different route and wait out the cops."

Sakura looked up to him, glistening eyes wide as she listened to him speak. She pulled away fully, her tears stopping and concern written all over her face. "You were shot?!" She moved to turn the bedroom light on to get a better look at him. Only then did she see the blood dripping down his arm.

He had gotten rid of the jumpsuit and was wearing instead jeans and a black t-shirt.

Before she could make a fuss Sasuke stopped her, "It was just a graze, and I'm fine. I promise."

"But you're bleeding!"

"Sakura." He gave a look but she didn't concede.

"At least let me bandage it up for you" She pushed him to sit down on the bed and went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom before he could protest.

As she sat next to him and rolled up his right sleeve to assess the damage she spoke in a quiet voice, almost a whisper. "I really thought I almost lost you today." Tears were starting to blur her vision but she pushed them back so she could work on his wound. Cleaning the area with an alcohol pad she placed a squared white bandage on the graze before she placed a kiss on it.

Sasuke felt bad for worrying her. He would have contacted them if he was able to be he didn't want to get caught. So he chose to hide out in an abandoned warehouse where he got rid of the jumpsuit and the bike instead and wait out the police.

He placed a hand on her cheek before he spoke: "I'll always come back to you Sakura." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before he continued "No matter the situation I will always come back to you."


	5. Stood Up

What a Night

Rated: T

* * *

This is why she didn't do blind dates. But Ino had insisted that it would be good for her. To get out there and find someone that she may or may not marry one day. It had been six months since she broke up with whats-his-face and she hadn't tried finding someone new. It wasn't that she wasn't over her last boyfriend. Honestly, she was happy she ended it, it was sucking the life out of her. She was just never good when it came to the dating scene. She would go out with someone for a couple of months and then she would get bored and that was when she left them.

How fucked up is that right?

Well anyway getting back to the matter at hand, her date was forty-five minutes late. Like why would you agree to go on a blind date with someone if you were just going to stand them up? I mean the only plus side to it is they would never know who you were so cheers.

This was a stupid idea from the very beginning as was the dress Ino made her wear. All black and skin tight. Honestly, what was she thinking?

Taking a sip from her second glass of wine, she observed the other couples on dates. They all looked so happy, smiling and laughing like everything was perfect in their lives. _It won't last_ , she thought, _All that happiness will one day shrivel up and dry out like water in the desert._ Maybe it was the wine talking, making her bitter but hell nothing ever went right in her life.

Okay yeah, maybe she had graduated summa cum laude. And maybe everything had started to fall into place after that. And not to brag but she was studying under the top neurosurgeon in the world. But when it came to relationships she always struck out, maybe she needed to stop dumping people after she got bored.

She continued to cast her gaze around the place until she came across a man who appeared to be sitting alone. _Well isn't he a looker,_ she thought. Looking closely she noticed he kept looking at his watch like he was waiting for someone. He did look a bit frustrated like he'd been waiting a while. Maybe he got stood up as well? But who would stand up this super good looking man?

It was now or never, maybe she'd give this whole dating thing one more chance. Sakura gulped down the rest of her wine and stood up with a purpose. A little off balance but she had this completely under control. She was just arriving at his table when he decided to stand up possibly to leave when she reached out for his arm. "Wait!"

"Wait!"

Grabbing onto the sleeve of his jacket she watched the handsome stranger turn his head to see what stopped him and saw his eyes widen a bit but he kept his face neutral.

"Can I help you?"

The minute he turned around Sakura was in a trance, damn did he look so much better up close. His eyes were the craziest darkest shade of black if that were possible. His hair looked so soft she wanted to run her fingers through it. And his voice, gods was his voice so- wait he just spoke to her and she'd been staring like an idiot this entire time!

"Uh- Hi…" well if that wasn't the lamest thing that ever came out of her mouth 'uh-hi' _great job Sakura!_

"Hi, can you let go of my jacket now please?" He was starting to look a bit uncomfortable and this caused Sakura to pull back.

"Oh. R-Right sorry." All that confidence Sakura had on her walk over here completely vanished like the water in the desert she was talking about earlier.

"Were you my intended date?"

"Huh.." Sakura was confused. Intended date? Was he on a blind date also?Does that mean he also got stood up?

* * *

Sasuke was getting a little impatient with this woman's lack of response. He just wanted to go back to his condo where he would proceed to go to sleep and forget this night ever happened. He also wanted to thank Suigetsu for setting this up for him. Note the sarcasm.

"Look if you don't need anything I'll be going now."

"No, wait!" She grabbed at the sleeve of his jacket again before quickly letting go. Sasuke stopped again and turned around to fully face her. If he was being honest with himself he would admit that she was stunning. Wide green eyes, petal pink hair smooth pale skin that looked soft to the touch.

She continued speaking and he tried to not only focus on her pretty red lips. "Look I saw that you were sitting here by yourself and I thought I would come over and I don't know talk to you, maybe have dinner?"

"You saw me sitting here and decided to come and talk to me?" Sasuke was a little confused but he would humor her for now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

He seemed to have an inner debate with himself on whether he should take her up on her offer, probably sorting out the pros and cons.

For a second she thought that he was going to leave until he surprised her by pulling out the other chair at the table and motioning for her to sit. Apparently, the pros outweighed the cons.

Sakura sat down while the handsome stranger motioned for a waiter to come take their orders.

"Good evening, what would you like to drink?"

"A bottle of your best wine please."

Sakura was taken aback, that would surely be expensive. But hey if he wanted to buy really expensive wine then so be it.

As the waiter left after bringing them their wine and taking their orders, they studied each other a bit before he finally spoke first. "So tell me..-" Sakura took this as her cue to introduce herself "Sakura, my name is Sakura Haruno. And you are?"

Sasuke took her hand in his and laid a gentle kiss on her knuckles before saying "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sakura, my name is Sasuke Uchiha." By the time he finished speaking Sakura's face was alight with a fierce blush, no one had ever greeted her in such a manner. He quite enjoyed the color the bloomed on her face.

He quite enjoyed the color that bloomed on her face.

She cleared her throat trying to tame the color on her face before responding "Y-Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"So tell me, why did you want to come over and talk to me?"

"Well, you see I was here for a blind date and my date never showed up, I was going to wait a little longer but then I saw you sitting all alone and you looked so frustrated and I thought 'Hey why not go over there and introduce yourself.' I know it's pretty silly but I just thought maybe you could use some company."

Someone stood her up? Well isn't that just ridiculous? Sasuke was sure that whoever was supposed to meet up with Sakura was a complete moron. I mean surely when you go on blind dates you don't know what kind of person you're going to get but that doesn't mean that you should stand them up.

"Now who would stand up such a beautiful woman such as yourself?" Sasuke was curious and he had to know.

Sakura blushed again and stammered out "Ah well you see, my friend Ino said that this guy who works in pediatrics at the hospital I currently work at wanted to go on a date with me. I never really met him before but she works with him and said he was a nice guy." She furrowed her brows thinking and Sasuke thought she looked cute "Turns out he's not so nice since he never showed." she finished.

"Well it's his loss then don't you think?" Sasuke had a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, I suppose. What about you, why were you sitting by yourself? Surely you were not in the same predicament as me?"

It had to be impossible but what if? Sakura thought that surely no woman would want to stand up a man this beautiful. And she has also come to find him charming in the short while that she has known him.

"To be completely honest I was also supposed to be on a blind date that my idiotic friend set up. He thought I didn't have the capacity to find myself a girlfriend. Turns out that apparently, I can't even get a date to show up."

"But you're so hot!" Sakura spoke before she could stop herself. She gasped, eyes wide, and her face coloring a wonderful shade of red at what she said. Groaning she brought her hands up to cover her face hoping the ground would swallow her up. Maybe she should stop drinking wine.

When Sakura peeked out between her fingers she met the face of an amused Sasuke. Apparently, he found her funny.

He still had the smirk on his face when he spoke, "I'm glad you think so, I was starting to believe there was something wrong with my appearance."

She knew he was messing with her because a guy like him isn't oblivious to gorgeous looks.

"Now if you're done hiding, I'd very much like to see your face again."

Sakura brought her hands back down and placed them on her lap, "Sorry I think I've had enough wine for the night."

Just as Sasuke was about to respond, the waiter came back and placed their food on the table. Sakura was beyond hungry and the food looked so good, having had waited over forty-five minutes for her supposed date, she dug in and made a sound of contentment.

 _What an unusual girl,_ thought Sasuke with a bit of amusement but he had no complaints.

The rest of the evening was filled with conversation in-between their meal. Mostly they talked about their careers or aspirations for the future. The conversation was never lacking and neither of them grew bored throughout.

Sakura was honestly very proud of herself for coming over to speak to Sasuke because she was honestly having a great time. Hopefully, they would go on an official first date sometime in the near future. By the looks of it, it might just happen.

Maybe going out and meeting strangers doesn't always end on a bad note.

* * *

 _A/N: Idk how many times I've gone back to edit this one but this is as good as its going to get sadly._


	6. Please talk to me

_Please Talk to Me_

 _Rated:T_

* * *

It was the constant buzzing of her phone that woke her up. Why she had put it under her pillow in the first place she didn't remember but whoever was trying to contact her was seriously going to get it. Pressing the home button on her iPhone she quickly shut her eyes because of the brightness, after her eyes adjusted the first thing she noticed was that it was two-fifteen in the morning. The second thing she noticed was the multiple text messages from Sasuke, each one right after the other.

She felt her blood run cold and a weird pressure on her heart. The kind of pressure you feel when something really, truly hurts your feelings that it actually feels like your heart is breaking.

Sakura rolled onto her back before unlocking her phone and opening up her messages. There were five messages total from him. It's been a month since they had last spoken to each other. A month since they have seen each other. It's been a month since she had broken up with him.

Taking a deep breath she pressed on his name opening up the messages. Most of them had spelling mistakes, some didn't even make sense but still, the message was clear.

" _I didn't do what you think I did. I would never do that to you."_

" _Please talk to me. I miss you."_

Feeling the prickling of tears starting to form, she put the phone face down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, blinking back the tears and letting out a shaky breath.

Gods she missed him so much, they had been together for years and he just had to throw it all away by cheating on her. She brought up her other hand to wipe away the tears before taking a couple of calming deep breaths and bringing the phone back up.

She didn't know whether to reply or just ignore them. She contemplated for a minute before another message came through.

" _I love you. Please talk to me."_

The tears came back and instead of replying she decided to call him. Bringing the phone up to her ear she waited, but she didn't have to wait long because he answered on the first ring.

" _Sakura."_

The breathy way he said her name like he couldn't believe she actually called, was filled with so much emotion it nearly broke her heart. She hadn't wanted to believe him when he said he missed her.

Sakura panicked, "I don't think I can do this." She was going to hang up the phone until she heard him speak again.

" _No baby wait! Please. Let me explain."_

It wasn't the first time he tried talking to her, she always just ignored him when he did, not wanting to hear what he had to say. She hesitated but didn't hang up the phone. She didn't say anything either, just listened to his ragged breathing.

" _Look I-I know you won't believe me when I say this but I never cheated on you. Baby, I would never do that to you, I swear."_

The way his voice cracked at the end had her letting out a sob "I saw you Sasuke, how could you say you didn't when I saw you."

" _No no it wasn't like that! You can ask Naruto, he was there! He saw what happened."_

"He knows I don't want to talk to him because of course, he's going to defend you, you're his best friend. I'm pretty sure he would lie for you."

" _Baby please you have to believe me, I would-I would never do that. I love you too much to have ever done that. You're everything to me."_

The more he spoke the more he started the stutter and slur his words, she hadn't realized it a first, too caught up in trying to keep her emotions in check to notice that he didn't sound like himself, he sounded drunk. That's when she remembered the texts and how they had spelling mistakes, she should have realized it then.

"Sasuke, have you been drinking?" He had never been one to drink alcohol to the point where he didn't have his bearings. This time was obviously different.

" _I…no."_ there was a pause _"…Yes."_ Before she was able to respond he continued in a soft whisper "It helps numb the pain of losing you."

Sakura didn't know what to say to this, it all just hurt so much. She wanted to hang up the phone but she had missed the sound of his voice and listening to it at that moment was like being able to breathe again. Of course, she missed him, more than anything but when she had seen him with that other girl it was like the breath was knocked out of her.

"Sasuke I don't think I can keep talking to you right now, I have to go."

" _No, please Sakura don't do this let me see you. I want to see you. Can we meet up somewhere please, I need to explain it to you. In person not over the phone."_

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, n-not right now."

" _Baby please."_ His voice cracked, he sounded so desperate and she was sure he was crying, _"Just give me this and if-if you don't believe what I have to say then I'll…I'll let you go and I won't contact you again. If that's what you want I'll do it."_

Sakura was silent for a couple minutes, tears streaming down the sides of her face, soaking into her hair and her pillow. Truly conflicted on what she should do. She wanted to see him, that she knew, but she also knew that it was going to be hard for her but it'll probably be hard for him too.

"Tomorrow at eleven. The coffee shop on the corner of seventh, don't be late."

" _Thank you."_ Was the last thing she heard him say before she hung up the phone.

Hopefully, she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Sakura stood outside of the coffee shop, it was five minutes until eleven and she was debating on whether or not she should go in. She was already here so she might as well go in now before she changed her mine. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and felt a blast of warm air hit her.

She spotted him sitting in one of the booths towards the back, he was currently looking down, most likely looking at his phone. Taking a hesitant step forward she mustered all the courage she had and walked towards him. She stumbled a bit when he finally looked up and noticed her, relief flooded his visage like he was expecting her to not show up.

She hadn't forgotten how beautiful he looked, his dark hair all messy but still neat. He had pulled most of it back leaving his long bangs to frame his face. She had missed looking at him.

Sakura sat down in front of him, taking off her gray pea coat and folding it in her lap leaving her in a black turtleneck. She stared down at the table following the designs for a couple seconds before she finally looked up to him.

He was just like she remembered.

It had only been a month but it felt so much longer than that.

He was the first to break the silence, "I uh, ordered your favorite, the coconut milk mocha macchiato."

She was surprised by his thoughtfulness, "Thank you."

They sat in silence again and it wasn't until the waitress came back with their orders five minutes later that Sakura finally asked him what she wanted to know, "So what is the grand explanation that you wanted me to hear." She took a sip of her macchiato to keep her busy, relishing in the warmth it spread throughout her body, she was still a bit cold from being outside.

Sasuke put down his mug before responding. "That day at the party, when you saw Ami kissing me. I hadn't wanted that, you know how she was always trying to get me to notice her, telling me that she was so much better than you, trying to break us apart. But I knew that wasn't true, you were always all I ever wanted."

There were tears forming in her eyes but she was not going to let them fall, not here not in front of him.

"So then explain to me why she was shoving her tongue down your throat? It didn't look like you were completely against it."

Sasuke looked around the coffee shop for second gathering his thoughts before looking into her eyes, his favorite color staring back at him.

He looked out the window before continuing "You and I had been together for almost four years," there was a faraway look in his eyes now, like he was imagining something and a small barely there smile formed on his lips, "I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, there was no doubt in a single bone in my body that that was never going to happen." He turns back to look at her then, that same small smile still in place.

Sakura's heart was pounding listening to what he was saying and the tears she was trying so hard to hold back slipped. She quickly brought her hand up to wipe them away but Sasuke's hands were already there gently wiping away her tears before slowly pulling away again.

"Please don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry." He let her gather herself before continuing once again "At that moment I was talking to Naruto, about how I was going to do it and the dobe was so happy for me, for us."

He reached across the table and took a hold of her hand, she tried to pull away but he held on. "I was going to propose to you that night, not at the party of course but I had it all planned out. Ami, of course, had heard Naruto and me talking and you can already guess it didn't sit well with her. She had spotted you coming towards us and that's when she did it, in what I assume was a last ditch effort to try and ruin what we had and it worked."

It was clear that he was finished and Sakura had never heard Sasuke string so many sentences together. He was always one for short answers, getting straight to the point never wasting words.

"You were going to propose that day?" Her voice cracked midway through her sentence.

"Yes. And I tried so hard to explain the events of what happened but you wouldn't listen and then you ended things. I tried contacting you so many times but you screened my calls. Ino wasn't letting me see you, I didn't know what else to do so I gave you your space."

By then Sakura was sobbing into her hands, if only she had just let him explain back then they wouldn't be going through this right now.

Sasuke got up and kneeled down next to where she was sitting, and pulled her hands away from her face and pulled her into an embrace. She clung on to him crying into his shoulder and he tightly held her close to him

"I'm so sorry," she hiccupped pulling away so she could look into his eyes "I should have just listened to you, but I was so hurt."

"Hey it's okay, I understand why you did it. If I was in your shoes I would have reacted the same way."

"But I-"

"Shh baby, it's okay I promise."

They stayed like that embracing each other until Sakura tears stopped and she pulled away, "So what now?"

Sasuke looked back at her, eyes roaming her face taking in her blotchy cheeks and her puffy red-rimmed eyes. No matter what she looked like she will always be beautiful in his eyes, "It's like I told you, whatever you want to do with this information I'll accept it."

Letting out one last shaky breath she whispered: "I'm never letting you go again."

* * *

 ** _A/N: okay so this came out a little more on the angsty side, I don't know where it came from but it's been written so there's no going back now._**

 ** _Enjoy it or don't I won't mind. Also sorry for not updating as frequently as I would like but sometimes I just have no inspiration at all._**

 ** _Anyways see you at the next update xx_**


	7. Road Trip

_Road Trip for Three?_

 _Rated:T_

* * *

Three hours into their road trip found Sakura singing her lungs out to the song that was playing on the radio. Sasuke watched from the driver seat with an amused smile on his face. She had been fast asleep not fifteen minutes ago but he had woken her up while he was waiting in line in the drive-thru for McDonald's. Now she was using a French fry as a makeshift mic.

 _Silly girl._ He thought

They were on their way to his family's cabin for a mini weekend vacation up in the mountains and it would take at least another two and half hours before they got there. Sooner or later Sakura would both get bored and ask to get off somewhere or fall back asleep.

"C'mon Sasuke-kun sing with me!" she placed a fry in front of his face and instead of singing along he ate it out her hand.

"I'm driving babe."

Sakura scoffed, "You sing with your mouth, not your hands." She sat back in her seat and looked out the passenger window but all she saw was trees. Miles and miles of snowy trees. "How much longer till we get there?"

He gave her a sideways glance and then looked back to the road, "A couple of hours maybe."

A couple of minutes had passed and it had gone quiet, only able to hear the soft hum of the heater and the radio softly playing music. He turned his head to look to see if she was asleep when instead he heard Sakura yell out "Sasuke Stop!"

He quickly pressed his foot on the brake. The tires skidded and the car swerved before it came to a full stop. All the while Sasuke's heart was pounding and the thought of _"But there wasn't another car in front of us."_ ran through his head. He looks over to Sakura to see if she's okay but she's already taking off her seatbelt and getting out of the car instead. Confused he puts the car in park and follows her out of the car.

"What the hell Sakura, where are you going?" he follows her but she still hasn't said anything, still too focused on something else. The crunching of snow is the only thing that answers him.

They don't stop walking until they're about twenty feet away from the car and he looks back to make sure no one tries to steal his car even though they are pretty much the only ones on the road. He turns back around when he hears Sakura let out a happy squeal "I knew it! Look Sasuke-kun!"

He walks up the where she's kneeling and looks over her shoulder to see her looking inside of a box. She pulls out whatever is in it wrapped up in blankets and turns to him with the biggest brightest smile he's ever seen. "Look how cute he is!" in her hands is a small black and white fluffy puppy probably a couple months old. "Can we keep him pretty please please please."

He wants to say no, they don't need a dog. They'd have to potty-train it and take care of it and buy it food and he doesn't want that. But she's looking at him with those big green eyes of hers and he can't for the life of him say no to her. So he takes a deep breath before letting it out and says, "Okay."

Her face lights up even more if that's even possible and she jumps up and down, "Thank you thank you thank you!" she gets on her tippy toes and plants a kiss on his lips and his face softens when she drops back down.

Yeah, he'll do anything just to see her happy. Though it takes him a moment to remember they could have almost died because of that puppy.

He looks around to see Sakura already halfway back towards the car and runs after her.

"Hey we could have died you know!"

"Oh don't be dramatic." She says as she opens the car door.

When he gets back in he hears her talking to the puppy and he rolls his eyes. "So what are you gonna name it."

"I don't know I'm honestly still shocked a bit how someone could just leave this little guy out on the side of the road. In the cold no less." She has the puppy laying in her lap still wrapped up in the blanket.

"Yeah, that's pretty messed up." He puts the car back in drive and takes off back towards their destination.

They drive in silence with only the radio playing background noise and Sakura humming along to the song. It's after a couple hours when they're almost there that he hears her gasp and say "I know what I'll name him!" She looks at him waiting for him to ask so he does "And what did you decide on?"

"Kili." She says with finality.

"Kili? You mean the dwarf from the hobbit? Why?"

"Why not? He was really cute in the movie," He rolls his eyes at that "and I really like the name."

"You do know he most likely did not look like that in the book right?"

"Okay and?"

He shakes his head, "Whatever you want babe."

She gives him another smile and he grabs her hand and brings it up to his lips to press a small kiss there. And he sees a small blush adorn her cheeks. The moment is broken though when they hear a small bark coming from Kili who is now poking his head out from under the blanket. He's moving on her lap now to try and look out the window, standing on his short stubby legs.

He hears Sakura giggling in the seat next to him and it's not hard to figure out why, the little ball of fluff has all of her attention. And he thinks to himself _that cotton ball better not replace me._ But of course, he hadn't said that in his head but under his breath, because he hears Sakura say "Oh baby don't be jealous, I still love you."

"Hn."

This was supposed to be a weekend for the two of them but it looks like they'll be joined by a new addition. Though as long as Sakura is happy he really didn't care.

* * *

 ** _A/N: how long has it been? too long I think though I thought I'd give you guys something. its a little rushed but meh I also didn't want to drag it out_**


	8. Thirst Follow

_Instagram Hottie_

 _Rated:T_

* * *

 _My Instagram feed has been really boring_ , Sakura thinks to herself scrolling down her timeline and seeing pictures from three days ago and nothing recent. _They really should fix this chronological order thing, nobody wants to see pictures from last week!_

She presses on the discover icon and looks through the various pictures she is able to see there and likes some of the ones that catch her eye. She scrolls down for another minute until she comes by a picture of a guy. Someone else has taken the picture but in it, his arms are spread wide and he has a bright smile on his face like he's just accomplished the impossible. Maybe he has because as she presses on the picture to enlarge it she sees that he's on some sort of rock cliff with beautiful mountains in the background.

She's also able to see a single dimple on his right cheek. _Well hello there cutie_ she thinks, pressing the little heart to like the picture. She also presses on his Instagram handle, it reads out UchihaS. Simple, nothing flashy or complicated.

Apparently, his name is Sasuke Uchiha and he's twenty-two a year older than her. It's also apparent that he's an adrenaline junkie, at least this is the conclusion she comes to considering the videos of him skydiving and also the one where he's bungee jumping from an insane height. Yikes.

She goes through the rest of his pictures and in each one he looks impeccably flawless. There's another one that catches her eye, he's shirtless in this one and it has her mouth watering at the sight. Clearly, he's at the gym considering the workout equipment in the background but damn if his body wasn't a sight to behold.

The caption reads _"280 on the bench"_ and she thinks to herself _I know something else you'll have fun benching._ She likes that picture and scrolls down some more, so far she doesn't see a girlfriend in any of the pictures and it gives her a little spark of hope.

She ends up liking a couple more until she ends up just going ahead and following him. He's someone she wouldn't mind seeing from time to time on her timeline.

Putting her phone down she gets up from her laying position on her bed to make herself something to eat. It was her day off and she had been lazing around for the better part of the day finally binge-watching the new show that came out on Netflix.

She misses her phone lighting up with a new Instagram notification.

* * *

She comes back to her room half an hour later having just finished eating and flops on her bed. She stays like that looking at her ceiling until she reaches for her phone and ends up dropping it on her face when she sees she has a notification from the Instagram hottie she just thirst followed.

 _Fuck no no no, I wasn't trying to get his attention!_ She panics to herself but then she stops. _Wait a minute, maybe this isn't such a bad thing._ She picks her phone back up and clicks on the notification. It's a message that she has to accept first before she's able to reply to it so she does.

His message just says _hey._ And she can work with this because it's better than receiving a message that said she was a creeper. Or something else along those lines so she sends back her own message of _hey!(:_

 _Maybe the smiley face was too much? Ah whatever._

His response is quick like he had been waiting for her to reply to him. And she narrows her eyes at what it says:

 _UchihaS: Did you just thirst follow me?_

The nerve of this guy she thinks to herself, she'd like to give him a piece of her mind but she was going to be an adult about it instead.

 _Sakurababe: Maybe I did, I liked a majority of the pictures you've posted and maybe I wanted to see more of them. If there's a problem with that I can easily unfollow you._

She sends it without a second thought because it's how she feels and she's always been one to tell the truth.

 _UchihaS: Oh uh no no I was just trying to make a joke_

 _UchihaS: Sorry_

Oh well now this was awkward. She slams her face into her fluffy pillow and lets out a groan. Of course it was supposed to be a joke! Why was she like this, why do jokes fly over her head? She lifts her head just enough to peak over at her phone, she grabs it and sits back up.

 _Sakurababe:_ _ah right, of course it was a joke. I should be the one apologizing. Heh._

Once the awkwardness finally settles they get into a comfortable conversation. She learns that he likes to travel and sightsee with his brother mostly because they're really close, which explains the beautiful landscape pictures he posts of different places. She turns out to be correct about him being an adrenaline junkie, his excuse is that _"you only have one life to live and what's better than doing the impossible."_

In turn, she tells him about herself, how she's in med school and how she still has a couple years left and the only thing she's done that's had her blood pumping was getting on a rollercoaster for the first time and being scared shitless and deciding to never do that again.

She also learns that they live in the same city, just on opposite sides. So when he offers to take her traveling one day to see mountains and waterfalls and who knows what else, she's a little shocked. They don't even know each other! And she tells him that but his response is simple _"then let's get to know each other better_."

She's hesitant to accept the offer but so far he hasn't given any indication that he's psycho, so she agrees to meet him. This can either be the best or worst decision she's ever made.

* * *

Now five years later as she's sitting on a park bench in the middle of November enjoying the day, as she watches him push their little girl on the swing, yeah that was the best decision she's ever made. She doesn't regret a single thing.

What's life without taking a leap?


	9. Toys

_Boys and Toys_

 _Rated:M? to be safe_

* * *

"Oh my god Ino are we seriously going in there?!"

Ino scoffs, "Oh don't be such a prude Sakura, we're old enough and no one is going to judge us. Besides, you might find something you like." She wags her eyebrows and her smile goes wide as Sakura's face goes red.

Sakura chokes on her spit, fiercely shaking her head from side to side "N-no way!"

Even though she's protesting Sakura is still following behind Ino and just as she's about to chicken out for good Ino grabs her hand and drags her inside. The first thing she sees is three separate glass stands with shelves holding small bottles of varying sizes. She has no clue what those are, and she doesn't want to know.

It's when she looks to the left wall that her face goes completely red. Ino is having a field day with all the expressions crossing Sakura's face and she lets out a high pitched laugh that is sure to draw the attention of the other people currently in the store. Sakura is quick to slap her hand over Ino's mouth and drags her away from the line of sight of the other customers.

"Can you please be quiet Ino!" The look on Sakura's face is panicked, her eyes wide. She honestly looks scared.

"Oh calm down, I promise no one in this store is going to think anything bad about you Sak, just chill."

"Chill? _Just chill?_ We're in a sex shop for Christ's sake Ino!" her face is still red and it feels like it's getting hotter in there by the second but she's pretty sure it's just her.

Ino places her hands on Sakura's shoulders and looks her in the eyes hoping to calm her down a bit, "Look okay stop freaking out, you don't even have to get anything, we'll just look around for a bit and then we'll leave okay?"

Sakura bites her bottom lip contemplating, maybe she is overreacting and Ino is right and she should stop being so childish. She feels herself calming down and feels the heat on her face calm down also. She still isn't completely sure about this but maybe it won't be so bad.

"Okay."

Ino squeals and drags her along the wall looking at the various dildos being displayed. They are all different sizes, some thinner than others. Some shaped like the real thing and others not. Sakura never knew there was such a wide variety.

"Ooh look at this one" Ino is pointing at a flesh colored one, it's a relatively big size and there is a spot on the packaging that says "touch me" so Sakura does because she's curious.

"That's actually one of our more popular ones"

The voice catches both of them off guard and Sakura pulls her hand away from the dildo like she's been burned. Turning around she sees a boy or well man actually, he looked a bit older than them maybe by two years. And he's honestly the most beautiful male she has ever seen. Her face lights up with a blush so fierce, her face feels likes it's going to melt off.

Ino sees this happen but does nothing to relieve her friend of the embarrassment she must be feeling. Maybe she should.

"oh really? What makes it so special?" she asks instead, deciding to divert his rapt attention from Sakura to give the girl a chance to breathe.

"It was made to feel just like the real thing. Here," he reaches past them to grab it off the display and takes it out of the packaging. "the material of it is different from other dildos you might find. It has a fleshier feel to it and it's also able to bend to fit the way you use it."

He starts to bend the fake penis this way and that and showing them what he means, also still going on about its other attributes. Ino is nodding along paying attention to what he's saying "It's also a lot less stiff as let say, this one" he points to another one sitting on the wall. "you can touch it if you want."

Sakura who had just been watching the whole thing and not saying anything chokes on her spit again and the guy turns to look at her, obviously concerned "Are you okay?"

"Ah she's just sick is all, she'll be fine." Ino diverts his attention again and takes the fake penis from his hand and her eyes go wide, "oh wow, you weren't kidding when you said it actually feels like the real thing. This is amazing and it's thicker than most right?"

"Yes, this one has a bit more girth to it than others."

"Wow, here Sakura you touch it, it feels amazing."

Sakura hesitantly takes it from Ino, and she feels the guy staring at her as she's holding this giant fake penis. Well maybe it's not giant but it's definitely bigger than the ones she has seen. "Yeah it actually does feel nice" she squeaks out not sure about what she's supposed to do, especially in front of the super-hot guy.

She stands there awkwardly until Ino finally takes the dildo away from her and asks "How much does this one cost, I'm kind of invested now."

Ino notices that it takes him a second longer to look away from her best friend before he's talking to her again, "this one costs about seventy-five dollars."

"Oh that's not bad, I think I might just get it." She says with a deft nod.

The guy nods his head as he takes the dildo back from Ino and places it back in the packaging, "let me go get that for you. I'll be right back."

When he's finally out of sight Ino swats Sakura on the arm "Why'd you have to spaz out like that." It's not really a question because she's giggling.

"Ugh that was mortifying," Sakura says exasperatedly.

"Oh don't be dramatic. He was very helpful and informative." They start walking around the rest of the store and exploring the different sections. When they get to the BDSM part Ino says "he also looked like he really knew how to handle a penis." She watches as Sakura blushes for the nth time that night and shakes her head in friendly amusement.

"I also noticed that he couldn't keep his eyes off of you." She says with a teasing smile.

She sees Sakura's eyes go wide before she hears her grumble, "It's probably because he thought I was weird."

"Mhm."

They're taking a walk through the fantasy room when he finds them again and he hands Ino her toy.

"If you need help with anything else just let me know, my names Sasuke." Ino doesn't miss the way he looked at Sakura when he said that and smiles to herself.

"Oh yeah actually I had a question, what are the types of lubes I can use with this?"

Sakura smacks her on the arm obviously wanting to leave already and get away from _Sasuke._

"Oh right, follow me." He leads them to those glass shelves Sakura had first eyed when they walked in. _So that's what those were._

"With that actually you can use any type of water-based lube," He pulls off a bottle from one of the shelves and hands it to Ino. "There's also a refresh powder that you can use for after you've cleaned it that helps as well." He pulls that off of a different self. "After you clean it and it's completely dry you can dust it with that and it'll basically feel just like new. It helps to keep the texture feeling the same."

"Alright sweet!"

Ino is busy reading the labels when Sakura hears him ask her something. She looks at him confused "I'm sorry what?"

He clears his throat before asking again "I asked if you were interested in getting anything for yourself."

"Ah! Oh n-no I'm okay!" her face heats up again

"Are you sure? We can find you something much smaller than what your friend is getting."

She wants to decline again but she also doesn't want Ino to call her a prude again. So with renewed determination, she nods her head and follows behind him leaving Ino to go ahead and pay for her things.

They're in a different section now, where the battery operated toys were. She's nervous but she's made it this far and she's not going to chicken out now. She sees him grab a small box with a picture of what she guessed was a pink vibrator.

"This one is only three inches and it's made of waterproof silicone and it has multiple speeds that you can use to your liking." He goes on explaining the rest of its functions and she's only half listening because she doesn't know what to say.

He hands it to her and she turns it over to look at the back to occupy some time not even sure if she's going to buy it.

"There are others if you're not interested in that one." He goes to pick out another one when he hears her speak up "No! This…this is fine."

He turns back to her and nods his head "Alright let's go ring you up then."

As she follows him back to the front she sees Ino making faces at her but she ignores it, wanting to hurry up and pay. Ino is never going to let her live this down, she wasn't even going to buy anything but here she was paying for a vibrator and this super hot guy was watching her do it. _He probably thinks I'm lonely._

He tells her the amount and she swipes her card waiting on the receipt. Ino walks to stand next to her then, finally deciding to give her some company during this mortifying ordeal. They're whispering to each other when they hear him clear his throat. He's holding out the receipt for her to take, as she does, she doesn't miss the small barely there smile he gives her. She gives him an awkward half smile back, at least she thinks she does. Either way, she drags Ino out of the store not wanting to stay there a moment longer.

It's not until they get back into the car that Sakura whispers to herself "oh my god I bought a vibrator." Ino is laughing hysterically next to her obviously amused about the whole situation. "The hottest guy I've ever seen picked it out for me, oh my god." She continues ignoring Ino's laughing. She looks down to the receipt and sees added writing at the bottom. It's his name followed by a series of numbers and by then she can't even breathe.

She shoves the receipt into Ino's face, because she can't find the words to say, and Ino sputters at having not expected that. Ino takes it from her trying to see what's wrong with it until she sees the phone number at the bottom.

"Holy shit forehead." She turns to Sakura and she's met with wide green eyes and a gaping mouth. And Ino smiles a bright smile regardless of how her best friend is taking this. "You have to text him. You have to!"

Sakura starts to shake her head but Ino isn't having it "Yes Sakura, you will! Clearly, he wants to get to know you better."

"I just bought a vibrator from him! Like that wasn't already mortifying, you want me to actually text him?"

Ino's face softens, "Who cares about the circumstances of how you met him. You're a great girl Sakura, and maybe he saw that…even if you were a tad bit awkward the entire time." she then wags her eyebrows, and her eyes slide over to the package in Sakuras lap "Who knows, maybe he'll show you how to use that."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Oh c'mon Sakura, live a little!

Sakura lets out a huff. Maybe Ino is right, she doesn't want her to be though. She needs to open herself up more, get out there and enjoy life and the people that come into it. Maybe this Sasuke guy won't be so bad. Ino hands her back the receipt and she looks down at it, looking at the numbers over and over again. Turning over the idea in her head.

 _This is insane._

* * *

A week later Sasuke is having lunch with his brother when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket with a new message. He pulls it out to see who it's from.

It's from an unknown number.

He can't help but smile.

* * *

 _ **A/N: ha okay so this is a complete three-sixty from the last chapter but I couldn't help myself. I've been to sex shops before myself and you'll be surprised at what you find.**_

 _ **On another note thanks to those who have been leaving reviews!, they are very much appreciated. I'll try my hardest to be more consistent but I can't promise anything.**_


	10. Play Date

_Playdate_

 _Rated: M_

* * *

"Would you calm down already Shiro or next time I won't let you have chocolate so early in the morning." The child in the passenger seat does nothing to heed her words but continues bouncing up and down, his little legs swinging back and forth.

"I'm just so excited sister!" he says a big smile on his face, making his cheeks look chubbier. "It's been three days since I've seen Shinji!"

She rolls her eyes but doesn't let him see that. Shinji is Sasuke's much younger brother being only five years old. Her little brother was only a year older than Shinji, and she would have him with her sometimes when she hung out with Sasuke and Naruto. Naturally, the two kids hit it off and were now the best of friends. Practically attached at the hip.

Whenever Sakura would go over to Sasukes house, Shiro would always ask to come along, begging and using those puppy eyes that she could never say no to. She was fine with it as long as they didn't interrupt her and Sasukes _friend_ time.

"Just calm down a little or I'll turn this car around," she says in a fake angry voice that she didn't mean. She only wanted to scare him, only when she heard his sniffles she knew she upset him instead. "Oh no don't cry I was only kidding!" She reaches over to ruffle his mop of red hair and wipes away the tears on his left cheek. "Stop crying we're almost there anyway and then you can play with Shinji all you want okay. And we'll get you guys ice cream and pizza, how does that sound?"

She's glad when he finally stops crying but then she hears small giggles coming from him and then it dawns on her "You little brat! Those were fake tears weren't they!" she tickles his side for that and now he's laughing freely trying to squirm away. She stops when she sees Sasuke's house come into view and parks her car along the curb. "Alright come on get your stuff and make sure you don't forget anything."

He grabs his backpack and she opens the back door to grab the medium size box he was excited about bringing. Closing the door with her hip she makes sure to lock the car with the remote before catching up with Shiro and walking up the path to the front door. She'll never get over how big the Uchiha house was and how beautiful it was.

Shiro was the one to ring the doorbell, bouncing on the balls of his feet, getting excited again. A couple minutes later they hear the door unlocking and being pulled open and they are greeted by Sasuke still in pajamas. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He only grunts in response moving out of the way so they can come in and closes the door behind them making sure to lock it again.

They remove their shoes at the door before moving into the living room where they find Shinji coloring in a book watching cartoons on the television but his face lights up when he sees Shiro. He jumps up from his spot on the couch, his coloring book forgotten and runs into the arms of his best friend.

"Aren't they just the cutest?" Sakura says with a smile on her face.

Sasuke doesn't say anything to that but instead asks "What's with the box."

Sakura turns to him before she shakes it and he hears lots of tiny objects moving around in it "Legos" is all she says.

He rolls his eyes "As long as I don't end up stepping on one later." She turns back around.

"Alright, Shiro where do you want the box." Behind her she hears Sasuke whisper under his breath _"he better not say in Shinjis room."_ She elbows him for that but Shiro and Shinji have decided to play in the living room so she places the box on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Alright, you know the rules. You stay inside, and you don't leave the house without either me or Sasuke got it?" they nod their heads "And no opening the door for strangers either."

"We knoooww, can we play now?" Shinji asks wanting her to leave already. Shiro nods his head next to him.

She shakes her head and motions for them to go play and by then Sasuke is already back in his room so she walks up the stairs and down the hallway. The door to his room is open and she closes it behind her and locks it taking off her jacket since it was warm in the house and flops onto his bed closing her eyes.

"Did you ever imagine that our siblings would be best friends?" she asks, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Sasuke who was moving around his room looking for something stops, contemplating her question. "Honestly a year after Shiro was born and we found out my mom was having another baby it never really crossed my mind." He goes back to searching for the missing item, "We were what? Eleven, twelve respectfully? You, me and the idiot had only been friends for two years. Who knew what was going to happen after middle school."

Apparently, he'd found whatever it was he was looking for because she feels the bed dip next to her. She turns over to see what he's doing and isn't surprised when she sees him lighting up a blunt. He takes a couple hits and holds it in before letting it out and taking two more before he passes it to Sakura. She takes it without protest.

"I'm honestly glad they are, I mean have you seen how their faces light up when they're together?" she asks.

"Yeah." Is all Sasuke says, voice soft like it warms him up inside. He was always scared that because of the twelve year age difference Shinji would feel alone because he and Itachi were so much older than him with their own friends. Sasuke had felt that way growing up, although he was sure Itachi had loved him, they never really had things in common. They hung out sometimes but not always, so knowing that Shinji had someone his age that he can play with made him feel much better.

Knowing that Shinji would never be lonely.

They stay like that for a while, laying down next to each other passing the blunt back and forth until it burned out and Sasuke got up to roll another one. Instead, though he felt Sakura grab his hand and pull him back down rolling over to lay her head on his chest.

"Let's just stay like this for a while, yeah?" she whispers, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck and places a kiss there. Then another and another. Sasuke wraps his arms around her waist bringing her closer and Sakura throws a leg over his waist to straddle him and moves to place kisses along his jaw until she finally reaches his lips.

Kissing him had always been her favorite thing to do. The feel of his lips, teeth, and tongue fighting for dominance never fails to turn her on. She grinds on him and he lets out a groan moving his hands to hold her ass and squeezes. She makes a sound of approval and grinds down again biting his lip. When she pulls away to breathe, the look on his face sends a shiver down her spine. She sits up getting ready to remove her shirt when she hears a knock on the door.

"Sakura we're hungry!"

She groans bending back over to hide her face in the crook of his neck, "Kids have the best timing" Sasuke lets out a chuckle hugging her tighter.

"Sakura! You promised!" Shiro yells again knocking a little harder.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she says as she gets back up. She feels Sasuke run his hands over her thighs and stops at her waist. She looks down at him and hears him say "I'll have you saying that later." His mouth set into that devilish smirk of his. She whacks his shoulder getting off him and heads to the door opening it finding Shiro standing there with his arms crossed, he looks past her and sees Sasuke laying on his bed propped up on his elbow.

His eyes narrow "What were you guys doing?"

"Nothing Shiro lets go downstairs." She guides him by the shoulders turning him around and heads back to the living room where all the Legos are spread out. They have apparently built something but she can't tell what it's supposed to be until Shinji says it's a spaceship. Some spaceship.

"Alright, so what kind of pizza do you guys want?"

"A big one!" Shinji yells, pumping a fist in the air. The dimples on his cheeks make him look so cute. _This is probably what Sasuke looked like as a kid_ , she thinks to herself. She's seen pictures of course but it's different from the real thing. Shinji was like a carbon copy of Sasuke, but with minor differences, where Shinji's hair was wavy Sasukes was mostly straight but curled at the ends. They also had the exact same smile although it was rare to see it on Sasuke. Plus Sasuke only has one dimple.

"So how does two large pepperoni pizzas sound?"

"Yes!" they yell in unison.

After she places the order she walks into the kitchen and finds Sasuke getting himself a glass of water "You should have gotten three, I'm starving."

She ignores him and opens the freezer, "Do you guys have any ice cream?" when she doesn't find any she closes the door.

"Not that I know of."

"I'm gonna head to the store, watch them alright." She walks to stand in front of him and places her hands on his chest and she feels his hands move to her waist "If I come back and the house isn't on fire, I'll let you do whatever you want to me later."

"Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want," she whispers, she stands on her tippy toes in the pretense of giving him a kiss but pulls back at the last second getting out of his hold and laughing at the displeased expression on his face.

"I'll be right back you guys!"

* * *

She comes back forty-five minutes later with two containers of ice cream having had trouble deciding which flavors to get. She heads to the kitchen to put them away and then walks back to the living room noticing that the pizza has already been delivered.

Sasuke is laying on his stomach on the carpet surrounded by little Legos. He's helping them build something but they look frustrated with him and she laughs. She grabs a slice of pizza and sits down next to him "what are you building?"

He barely glances at her "To be honest I don't have a clue."

"He sucks at Legos" she hears Shiro grumble. And that makes her throw her head back and laugh.

"You ungrateful little..." Sasuke grabs Shiro by the foot and drags him to where he's lying and starts tickling him. Shiro can't stop laughing and kicking out his feet and Shinji comes to his rescue and jumps on Sasukes back poking him.

This goes on for five minutes until Sakura decides to take pity on Sasuke because at some point Shiro and Shinji tag teamed him and it was obvious he lost.

After they finish eating they clean up the toys that are left on the floor, the boys are clearly sleepy and so Sasuke brings out a couple of blankets from the hallway closet. They fall asleep on opposite ends of the couch and once Sakura makes sure that everything is locked up she and Sasuke head back upstairs.

When they find themselves laying down in bed again passing back and forth another blunt, music playing low in the background Sasuke speaks up, "The house isn't on fire."

For a second Sakura is confused, the weed is starting to hit her a little more so she takes a moment to think and then it clicks. "Ha, yeah I noticed."

She feel's him lean over her so she opens one eye to peak out at him. He's looking at her with those impossibly dark eyes of his, and she sees something there that she knows all too well.

"I really want to fuck you right now," he whispers pushing the hair that is in her face back, "but I also kind of just to want to sleep with you in my arms."

She doesn't have a response for that, so she closes her eyes but she feels his hand slip under her shirt. His fingers ghost over the skin of her stomach before his hand moves upward and his fingers slip under her bra to palm a breast. He's leaning over her now and he dips down to catch her lips in a kiss all while he pushes up her shirt and bra so that he can get a look at her lovely tits.

He looks down at them and then brings his eyes back up to hers, "I think fucking you is the much better option."

* * *

Sakura doesn't know how much time has passed when she wakes up but the soreness between her legs doesn't go unnoticed. Getting out from under Sasukes embrace proves to be a bit difficult but she does so without waking him up. She gathers her clothes making sure to not make any noise before getting dressed and leaving the room taking one last look at Sasuke still sleeping.

She heads to the bathroom first and then downstairs where the boys are quietly drawing little comics, there are colors strewn about the floor and their voices are low as if to not let anyone know what they are saying.

Sakura takes a seat next to Shinji and ruffles his hair, "Can I draw with you guys?" Shiro nods his head and she takes the paper that Shinji hands her. She picks out some colors from their little box and sets out to draw with them.

Sasuke makes an appearance an hour later, hair disheveled from sleep but also her fingers. He drops on the couch an arm dragging on the floor. He reaches for the tips of her hair and gives them a tug "My parents will be home around seven, will you be staying for dinner?"

Turning to him she says "Can't. Shiro and I are meeting our parents for dinner at some restaurant. We'll be leaving in a bit actually."

Sasuke nods his head but Shinji and Shiro are already protesting their departure. "But I don't want to go"-"Can you guys spend the night."-"Pleeeease."

Sakura shakes her head and laughs "sorry guys but that's not possible, start cleaning up okay." She watches as they just sit there pouting with their arms crossed not wanting to. Amused with their antics she pretends to be upset "And I was thinking about bringing Shiro over again tomorrow but now since you guys don't want to clean up I guess we'll have to find something else to do." She shrugs as if there's nothing they can do about it now but then the two boys get to work, rushing each other to get the place cleaned up.

"You're evil."

"Yeah, but see, they'd do anything for each other."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I had this one typed up and finished months ago but I kept changing some parts and was never completely satisfied. But I've decided to finally post it._**


	11. Love Letters

_Love Letters_

 _Rated: T_

* * *

Sarada is four when she spots an old yellowing envelope with her mother's name written on it in slight cursive writing. It's within the pages of a very old notebook she found in a box in her mother's study. She had been looking for the coloring book she had left in the office a couple days ago but couldn't find it when she decided to look in the box next to one of the many bookshelves. Everything else was too high up and she didn't want to move her mother's chair because it was too heavy. The envelope had slipped out of the notebook when she picked it up.

Holding the envelope in her hand she exits the room all thoughts of finding her coloring book forgotten and heads backs to the party her parents were currently hosting. There were a lot of people she had never seen before, all wearing fancy clothes and suits and sparkly jewelry.

She walks down the winding staircase taking careful steps holding onto the individual posts since she can't reach the banister very well. When she finally makes it to the bottom she hops off the last step, the blue dress her mother had her wear flowing with her. Since there are over a hundred people currently in attendance she has trouble finding her parents.

Maybe she should have stayed with the other children?

She walks up to the closest man and reaches up to pull on his suit jacket, her mother would have a fit if she knew she had just done that. "Have you seen my papa?" the man shakes his head no and Sarada pouts moving to find someone who has. It's when she's pulling on a woman's silky silver dress that she hears someone call out her name and turns around to find her papa pacing towards her. A smile forms on her face and grows wide as she runs the rest of the way still clutching the envelope.

"Papa!" she has her little arms wrapped around one of his legs looking up at him her smile still radiant and Sasuke reaches down to pick her up. He apologizes to the woman for Saradas behavior but she dismisses it with a wave of her hand.

"What were you doing Sarada?" he asks brushing back some of the wisps of hair that got in her face. He's walking now most likely going back to where he left her mama.

"Looking for you!"

"Oh yeah? Is that why you left the other kids?"

She shakes her head "No, they were boring so I went to look for my coloring book."

It's then that he takes notice of the envelope clutched in her hands "And what's this?" he takes it out of her hand and turns it over and he sees Sakuras name in his own handwriting. "Where'd you get this?"

"Mamas office" she leans her head on his shoulder and wraps her arm around his neck getting comfortable.

Sasuke doesn't particularly remember writing this letter, but it's one of many he used to write for her over the years. How Sarada got her hands on it he doesn't know, he was sure Sakura kept them all in a small wooden carved box in her walk-in.

Shaking the thought away, he folds the letter in half and places it in his pocket and spots Sakura still talking to his brother and heads towards her. She looks stunning in the maroon V-neck sequined gown she chose to wear for the occasion. It was off the shoulder and the bodice hugged her curves nicely and it flared out sweeping the floor, the guests were careful to not step on the train when they walked in close proximity to her. Her long hair was left down in soft waves and was currently swept over one shoulder showing everyone that the dress was backless. It was the one part of the dress that he did not like because of the various wandering eyes of the men in attendance.

Her back is currently facing towards him since she is currently speaking to his brother so it's easy to sneak up on her. He places his unoccupied hand on her hip mindful to not step on her dress and places a kiss on her temple, she jumps a little at the action having not expected it.

"Ah! Darling there you are, I was wondering where you'd run off to."

And it was true, he had run off when he was given a message from Kakashi that Sarada was not with the other children. Instead of telling Sakura about it he snuck off already thinking the worst, a million things running through his mind that could have happened to her. He hadn't wanted to worry Sakura so as calmly as he could he went to search for her. His heart had only stopped racing when he found her pulling on the dress of the wife of one of his staff members.

"This one had wandered off," he motions to Sarada who eyes are starting to droop, obviously tired now since it was getting pretty late.

Sakura gasps clearly shocked "What do you mean she wandered off?" she places a hand on Saradas back rubbing gently, her eyebrows furrow "Was Kakashi not watching her like he was supposed to?"

"Seems he got distracted." Itachi muses, not at all surprised. Kakashi's eyes tend to wander when a beautiful woman walks by.

Sakura shakes her head, not at all pleased but still glad that Sarada going missing wasn't because of some other reason. "Here let me take her," she reaches out but Sasuke shakes his head "It's fine, I got her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll probably go ahead and put her to bed in a little bit. It's getting late, I don't want her staying up longer than she needs to."

"Alright, the party is going to start dying down anyway. Guests will be leaving soon if they haven't already."

They go back to having a conversation, occasionally bidding goodbye to those that come to them with the intention of heading home and after the fourth person Sasuke goes ahead and excuses himself to take Sarada up to her room.

He places her in her green strawberry printed pajamas and helps her brush her teeth and tucks her into bed. She's out the moment her head touches the pillow. He sits next to her for a couple minutes, watching her, hearing her soft breaths.

He still remembers the day he finally got to hold his little girl for the first time, swathed in a pink blanket, skin pink and wrinkly. Without a doubt, he's not ashamed to say that that was probably one of the best days of his life. It's insane how such a tiny person can change your perspective on so many things, she makes him want to be a better person.

With that thought he leans down and presses a kiss to her temple, bringing up her blanket a little higher so she won't be cold and gets up to head back downstairs. When he closes the door he finds Kakashi in the hall waiting for him.

"Some bodyguard you are, losing a four-year-old," Sasuke says in a low voice, there's not much anger behind the words but the situation had still upset him.

Kakashi rubs the back of his neck, his eyes crinkling "Ah haha, yes. She's quite stealthy, probably saw my back turn and decided that that was her chance."

"Hn. Just watch the door. Properly this time, I should be back up in half an hour with Sakura and then you can head back to your post."

Kakashi just nods and stands in front of the door, not moving. With one last shake of his head, Sasuke goes to find his wife.

* * *

"It feels so good to take off these heels," he hears Sakura say as he's unbuttoning his suit jacket. He hums in acknowledgment, loosening his tie and pulling it off. He feels Sakuras hands wrap around him from behind as she presses herself into him. He grabs her hands and brings them up to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles before turning around to face her.

His eyes roam her figure. Taking in every detail from the curve of her hips to her breasts up until he reaches those beautiful expressive green eyes of hers.

"You're so beautiful," he murmurs as he runs his fingers through her hair to cup the back of her neck and he watches as a soft blush spreads across her cheeks.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she's got a cheeky smile when she says this and she brings her arms up to wrap around his neck, standing on her tippy toes. He closes his eyes as she brings her lips up to join his in a chaste kiss before pulling away whispering, "help me get this dress off, yeah?"

He turns her around and helps her with the zipper, carefully running the tips of his fingers along her spine causing her to shiver. He leans forward pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder and she lets out a soft sigh. He pulls away and the moment is ruined when he smacks her ass and tells her to get changed because he has something to give her. He chuckles at the squeak she lets out and goes back to removing his attire.

He hears are mumbling to herself how he's such a tease and he shakes his head.

When she comes back out of her walk-in she's wearing the new lace-trim babydoll he bought her earlier that day. It's white, lacy and short just like he likes them. He swallows hard, it hardly leaves anything to the imagination but right now he's got a letter to give back to her so anything else will have to wait.

"So what is it that you wanted to give me?" She says as she pulls back the duvet to get into bed. He's already comfortably sitting back on his side, with a book open. He set it down and reaches towards the nightstand for something before turning back to face her.

She's clearly surprised by what he's given her, turning it over and seeing her name. "Did you write me another letter?" she asks opening it up "It's been so long since you've written me anything." She continues "but then again I'm not halfway across the world."

"Hn. Not quite." He watches as she reads the first couple of lines and then as her eyebrows knit in confusion "Sarada had this with her when I found her wandering by herself. "

She looks up to him trying to understand, "But how could she have gotten this? I'm sure it was with the others locked away."

She sees him shake his head "She said she found it in your office, I'm not exactly sure where but to her, it was important enough to thwart her little mission of getting her coloring book." He's amused if the smirk on his face is anything to show for it.

"Huh well that's interesting," she looks back down at the letter skimming over it "and here I thought you were going to start being romantic again." She says with a teasing smile. She puts the letter away, making a mental note to put it with the others before turning back to him and seeing the frown etched on his face. "Oh darling, I was only kidding."

"No, you're right. I've been lacking in the romance department." He sighs "I've been busy with everything else, I feel as if I've put you second to my other responsibilities," he leans his forehead on hers "I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, I'm not complaining. Trust me, I know you're a busy man with a lot of responsibilities. There are hundreds upon hundreds of people who count on you every day." His eyes are closed as she says this so she gently pushes his head back to get a better look at him "Look at me." When he does she sees the doubt that he holds for himself "You are a good man. A truly honest good man. And I see that in the decisions you make every day. So what you don't write me letters anymore, you gave me something so much better than that and she's currently asleep down the hall."

He tries to be subtle about it but she sees it anyway, he wipes away the tears that were able to escape. He's grateful that she gives him a moment to recompose himself, he never did like crying. He clears his throat "You know when everyone else was telling me to not pursue a relationship with you because you would be a distraction, I never once listened to the words they had to say. You Sakura, were the best decision I ever made."

"Oh stop, now you're gonna make me cry." She sniffles but stops the tears before the fall. "You're wrong though," at his confused expression she continues "You're still romantic, it's just different this time." A smirk replaces the soft smile she held before, as she moves to straddle his waist and he leans back moving his hands across her bare thighs, situating them on her hips. "I absolutely love it when you buy me new lingerie to wear for you." She whispers next to his ear.

She's learned not to open the neatly wrapped packages he has delivered to her work with a note that only says _"for later"_ , having been caught opening one before and not being able to explain with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"You wanted me to wear this for you tonight didn't you," she places soft kisses along his jawline "did it live up to your imagination?"

He lets out a groan as he feels her hands roam down his chest "So much better than I imagined." He says strained because her hands keep moving lower and lower.

"Yeah?" she says with a lilt in her tone.

He flips them over "I told you, you're beautiful," he says as his eyes take in the sight of her under him. This woman was gonna be the death of him, of that he was sure of. Maybe he will start writing letters to her again he thinks as he captures her lips with his.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sasuke's occupation will remain a mystery, but he is a very important world figure. You can decide what he is lol._**

 _ **I'm also working on a sequel to Boys and Toys, although** _**_I don't **know** when I'm going to finish that but it is halfway finished. Don't expect it to be published soon though. I'll try my best. xx_**


	12. Think again

_Think again_

 _Rated: T_

* * *

"She's from the west side of town."

Sasuke who hadn't really been paying attention to Naruto's ramblings, furrowed his eyebrows "What, who?"

Naruto turns to him frustrated "Who? Hinata, the girl I was telling you about." He faces forward again "I've been trying to bang this girl for a month, the only thing, she won't go out with me alone."

Next to him Sasuke shakes his head already not liking where this is going "No."

"No what?"

"No."

Naruto turns to him again "No what? Who the fuck asked you anything?" Sasuke scoffs looking away from him annoyed but Naruto continues "I haven't even asked you anything. At least wait to hear what I'm gonna say."

Sasuke turns to him then impatient to hear where this was going, just wanting to get this over with "Alright what?"

Naruto doesn't say anything for a few seconds trying to figure out the best way to put into words what he's going to say "Okay, she doesn't want to go out someone like me alone. She's prejudice about the kind of person I am." He sighs "Can you believe that? She already has these ideas about me because I work for your father."

Naruto continues to ramble and Sasuke just sits in the driver seat listening waiting for Naruto to just get on with it. "Anyway, she won't go out with me alone, unless her girlfriend comes with her. I figure you come and go with her girlfriend."

Sasuke is smirking shaking his head finding this situation humorous and he's unimpressed with his best friend, "See, I knew it. I knew it."

Naruto sitting next to him grows ever more frustrated "You knew what? What the fuck is wrong with that?"

Sasuke doesn't give him an answer to that and instead asks, "When is this?"

"Tomorrow night." Is Naruto's quick response.

"I can't tomorrow night, I have to meet with Suigetsu." Sasuke uses the excuse of already having something planned hoping it'll get him out of this situation. Unfortunately, it doesn't work.

"You could meet Suigestu and fucking come early and still go." Apparently, Naruto isn't going to back off until Sasuke says yes.

"Naruto, why do you always do this?" Sasuke asks, dragging his hand down his face. He's always being talked into things he doesn't want to be a part of by Naruto and it always ends the same way. With him going along with whatever Naruto has planned. And sometimes they're not even well thought out plans or are just things he does not want to be a part of.

"Oh don't give me that shit. I'm asking you for a favor. I do a lot of fucking favors for you." Sasuke tries to speak up but Naruto doesn't let him "I'm trying to bang this fucking girl. You wanna help me out?"

They're speaking over each other now, not really letting the other get a word in until Sasuke gives up, "I don't understand you! She's fucking beautiful! Her fucking family lives in the rich part of town where everyone is loaded."

In the midst of Naruto talking he sees that the car they were watching is gone.

"Oh. See, you and your fucking mouth," Sasuke says as he pulls away from the curb having lost the guy they were supposed to tail.

* * *

He was supposed to meet up with Suigestu at eleven and here he was being a backup guy for Naruto.

Naruto is having a nice time and he couldn't deny that Naruto was right, this Hinata girl was beautiful with a favorable sized rack. He and his date have hardly said a word to each other and it's not because she's ugly, no. If he was to pick a word to describe the girl sitting next to him it would be stunning, although he did wonder if the carpet matched the drapes. He had never seen someone with soft pink hair before but it undoubtedly looked nice on her. Her breast aren't as big as Hinatas but he has always been more of an ass guy if he was being honest and that was something he noticed on her when they first walked into the restaurant.

He takes another drag from his cigarette before putting it out in the ashtray. They had already eaten dinner and were now talking amongst themselves, well at least Naruto and Hinata were. It was quiet on their side. He really wanted to get out of there. He had business to take care of.

He's lighting another cigarette when he sees the girl pushing a cup of coffee towards him "Here drink some coffee, it'll wake you up."

He turns to look at her and he sees her bright green eyes and it's obvious that's she's upset with how this night turned out but he doesn't say anything and instead calls for the waiter so he can get the check.

"I gotta go." Taking one long drag from his cigarette before he puts it out.

Naruto across from him notices that he's getting up and putting on his suit jacket "Go where? We just got here?"

"I got that thing. I gotta go." Sasuke looks at his watch trying to see how much time he has left before he has to meet with Suigetsu. He hears a scoff coming from next to him and he sees the girl he didn't even bother to remember the name of cross her arms over her chest looking away from him.

"Wait a couple minutes and we'll all leave together," Naruto says, Hinata is next to him fixing her lipstick in a mirror she's pulled out of her clutch.

Sasuke sits back sown and starts to fidget with his zippo, every now and then it taps the table. He feels a soft hand being placed over his holding it in place, "Can you stop, it's annoying." He moves his hand from under hers and places a couple of bills on the table with the check, ignoring her.

"Ready?"

* * *

He and _Sakura_ , leave the restaurant and Naruto and Hinata stay behind to enjoy the rest of the night.

He practically pushes her into the car and once they get to her house he has his hand wrapped around her upper arm pulling her along. He doesn't even walk her all the way up to her front door, he leaves her halfway and she walks the rest of the way by herself. When she looks back he's already in his car driving away. But they would end up seeing each other again because they had promised Naruto and Hinata that they would meet up again on Friday night.

When Friday night comes along Sakura is stood up, Naruto and Hinata both watch as she quietly cries to herself. Hinata is a bit uncomfortable not knowing what to really say but Naruto continues eating like nothing is wrong.

"I'm sorry," he says between bites of his steak, waving his fork around "I don't know where he is, he really liked you too."

Her tears fall a little bit faster because she knows he's lying. Naruto continues talking like she isn't sitting there crying because of his best friend.

"I'm just hoping it isn't something serious," he takes a sip of his drink before he reaches into his pocket to pull out his phone, "I'm gonna call him and find out what's going on."

They end up leaving the restaurant fifteen minutes later after Sasuke failed to answer his phone to go look for him. They find him leaning against the wall of a corner store surrounded by a bunch of men smoking and conversing having a grand ol' time.

Sakura is out of the car before Naruto even stops and she's furious, no longer is she crying like she was back at the restaurant. And Sasuke is surprised to see her there. The men around him are confused, some of them having almost been hit with the car.

Sakura slams the car door and walks towards Sasuke with purposeful strides, her heels clicking on the sidewalk and her short red dress riding up her thighs "You got some nerve, standing me up. Nobody does that to me. Who the hell do you think you are? You some kind of big shot?" she asks jamming her finger into his chest with every question.

Sasuke is amused, that much is obvious, he didn't think this girl had it in her to talk to someone the way she was currently talking to him. Especially if she knew who he was "Take it easy! Slow down alright?" his hands are held out in front of him trying to stop her from jamming her pointy manicured nail in his chest again. The men around him are laughing with each other, finding this whole situation entertaining. "I forgot okay, I thought it was next week."

She obviously doesn't believe him, "It was this Friday, and you agreed so obviously you're a liar!" her eyes are fierce, brighter than he remembered and she's yelling at him but all he sees is the fire behind her eyes. He'd be a liar if he said he wasn't the least bit turned on.

She turns away from him then and he grabs her arm turning her back around "I'm sorry alright I thought you weren't interested. How about I take you out and we start over, get to know each other."

She looks to contemplate his words, looking at him warily "I don't know if I should, after the way you treated me. I don't even think I should talk to you."

"C'mon I'll make it up to you I promise." He made the mistake of standing this spitfire of a woman up once and he wasn't going to do it again.

The smile that breaks out on her face is more of a smirk as she starts to walk backward away from him "I'll think about it."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know I made naruto seem like an ass, but I didn't want him to be a loud goofball like always.**_

 _ **I took inspiration from a movie, if you know it kudos, if you don't well, there's no harm in that.**_

 ** _For those of you that have been reviewing I want to give you a big thank you! It really means a lot. xx_**


	13. Hands to yourself

_Hands to yourself!_

 _Rating: M_

* * *

"You do realize this is all your fault Uchiha."

She hears him scoff, "My fault? How is this my fault Haruno?"

"If you hadn't been an asshole, this wouldn't have happened." She takes a seat towards the front of the empty classroom and pulls down her skirt to cover more of her thighs before crossing one leg over the other.

"Oh please spare me the bullshit." He sits next to her, most likely so he could continue to annoy her. "You love the attention."

She turns to him gaping, the nerve of this boy! "I do not!" her face is red either from anger or embarrassment, most likely a little of both. She lets out a surprised squeak when he turns her seat and pulls her closer to him so their knees are touching. "W-what are you doing."

He places his hand on her thigh and moves it so they are no longer crossed before slipping his hand underneath her skirt. "Are you sure about that?" he murmurs, his hand skims the inside of her thighs slowly moving higher and higher.

Sakura closes her eyes and lets out a soft gasp at the feel, she can already feel her panties getting wet but then she's reminded of why they were both here in the first place. She grabs his wrist, stopping his journey "S-stop" it's supposed to sound forceful but it comes out as a broken whisper instead.

"Are you sure?" he asks softly, leaning into her. The hand that's still underneath her skirt squeezes her thigh and she lets out a groan leaning her forehead onto his shoulder. Her grasp on his wrist loosens and he takes it as an invitation, he spreads her thighs a little wider so he can have more room before he continues his ascent forward. Once his fingers reach her panties, he grazes her clothed core and he lets out a low groan at the dampness he can feel.

" _Fuck."_

Sakura whimpers, burying her head in his neck and clutches his bicep. He moves two fingers under her panties before pulling them aside and running his finger along her slit.

" _You're so wet babe."_ He pushes his fingers deeper to touch her clit and Sakura lets out a moan against his neck, spreading her thighs more to give him better access.

"S-sasuke-kun, _please._ " She grinds on his fingers trying to make him move faster, to give her what she so desperately wants. Sasuke pulls her a little bit closer grabbing one of her legs and putting it over his knee to give him a better angle and quickly buries his fingers within her warm wet core.

Sakura lets out a drawn-out moan just as the classroom door opens and in walks Kakashi, their literature teacher. Also the one currently in charge of detention.

"Sorry I was late, there was…" he stops mid-sentence when he sees the predicament his two students are in "Well now, aren't you two having fun in here." His uncovered eye crinkles at the corner clearly amused by the situation.

Sakura who had been frozen stiff when she heard Kakashis voice quickly pulls Sasuke's hand from under her skirt and scoots her chair back hitting the desk behind her. Her face is completely red from obvious embarrassment. Sasuke, on the other hand, looks completely unfazed by the whole situation as he brings his fingers up to his mouth and sucks.

Sakura who had watched the scene unfold, makes a sound of pure mortification and buries her head in her arms on her desk. Not wanting to make eye contact with either of the men in the room, her face is on fire.

"Now Sasuke, isn't this the exact reason why the both of you were put in detention in the first place?" he chastises, although there's no heat behind it. "I would hate to have to suspend the both of you for your behavior."

"Tch. Whatever." He crosses his arms over his chest and leans back in his seat. He looks at Sakura who still has her face buried in her arms and smirks.

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head, before he takes a seat at his desk in front of the classroom and pulls out his little orange book. They spend the last thirty minutes of detention in complete silence. And once Kakashi has dismissed them, Sakura is quick to grab her things and bolt for the door with Sasuke behind her although walking much more leisurely.

Kakashi shakes his head once more looking after the two of them, "Ah to be young and in love."

* * *

 _ **A/N: the last chapter was based on a scene from the movie Goodfellas, I've watched the movie multiple times in the past it's a classic. But this last time I watched it and the scene came up when Henry and Tommy are in the car bickering I automatically thought of Sasuke and Naruto.**_

 _ **Anyway, this one is exponentially shorter, I have like three other one-shots that I have started that are halfway finished hopefully I'm able to post them soon. As always a big thanks to those that leave reviews! xx**_


	14. Summer Lovin

_**Summer Lovin'**_

 _ **Rated:**_ T

* * *

Sitting back seat in her parents' car, Sakura watched the familiar scenery of her neighborhood come into view. She was so glad to be back home after almost two months of being away. Sakura had gone away to spend time with her family in Ame at her family's lake house, a sort of family reunion that happened once in a blue moon. Although she enjoyed spending time with family that she rarely gets to see, being back home again was much nicer. It was also a lot quieter. The prospect of sleeping in her own bed was also something she was very much looking forward to.

She pulls her forehead away from the window as her parents pull into their driveway and takes off her seatbelt. Stepping out of the car she stretches her limbs after having been sitting for hours before helping her parents with their luggage.

The first thing she does when she gets inside is shower because with this heat her body felt sticky and she wanted to feel fresh. After showering and getting dressed in a flowery crop top and black high waisted shorts, she grabbed her keys rushing down the stairs.

"Mom! I'm heading over to Sasukes!"

Her mother who had been in the kitchen steps out into the hallway "Sakura we just got back, aren't you tired?"

"Well yeah, but it's been years since I've seen him!" she says pulling her hair up into a ponytail and putting her phone into her cross body.

"Oh let her go Mebuki, you know how those two are, attached at the hip." Her father is sitting on the couch already trying to find something to watch. Being at the cabin was like being sent back to the stone age, although they did have electricity and indoor plumbing the reception over there wasn't all that great.

"Fine but don't stay out too late." Sakura leans in to give her mom a kiss on the cheek before rushing off.

Mebuki turns to look at her husband before looking back to the front door where Sakura just left, "When do you suppose they'll finally get together?" she asks only to laugh when she hears her husband choke on his tea.

* * *

She looks at herself in the mirror, making sure she looks fine before she steps out of her car. She can already hear their voices coming from the back yard, most likely spending time in the pool to cool off from the summer sun. She walks down the cobble stone path heading to the back and the voices get louder. The voice she can hear the best in Narutos, he's always been a loud mouth and it brings a smile to her face because she's missed him.

When she finally makes it to the back yard, she sees Naruto getting ready to jump off the diving board, Ino is lounging on one of the many seats with Hinata, Itachi and Shishui are having some discussion over drinks by the pool house but she can't spot Sasuke anywhere.

Naruto is the first one to notice her when he comes back up from the water, he had been turning looking for someone but he spotted her instead.

"Sakura-chan!" he yells as he scrambles for the edge of the pool to pull himself up. Everyone else stops what they were doing to turn and look to where Naruto was heading. The smile on Sakuras face grows when Naruto starts running towards her and she laughs when he lifts her up and spins her around.

"Put me down Naruto, you're all wet!"

"But I've missed you Sakura-chan! You've been gone for months." When he finally puts her down, she looks to see that her clothes are now mostly wet and she punches him on the arm. "Okay, yeah I did not miss that." He says as he rubs his arm.

"Forehead! You're finally back! I thought you would have gotten lost in the woods or something." Sakura hugs her best friend before pinching her "If one of us was to get lost in the woods it would most likely be you Pig."

She goes around hugging the rest of them but when she gets to Itachi he whispers in her ear "He just stepped inside, he'll be right out."

She pulls away, cheeks red "U-uh what."

He gives her a look that says she knows what he's talking about and the blush on her cheeks grows. She moves away from him to take a seat next to Hinata and they bombard her with questions about her vacation, like what she did or if she met any cute boys. She hears his voice a couple minutes later, saying her name like he can't believe she's really there.

" _Sakura?"_

She turns from her conversation with the girls and her heart is pounding because there is the boy that stole her heart last year but it looks like during the two months she has been gone he's changed. Her mouth goes dry because it's very clear that the boy standing a few feet away from her has been working out. _A lot._

He's walking slowly towards her now, and the fact that he's only wearing board shorts doesn't escape her thoughts because he is on full display. She stands up now to meet him half way and she feels like she's in a trance, when she's close enough she unconsciously reaches out to him, the tips of her fingers graze his abs and only then does she realize what she's done. She sucks in a deep breath pulling her hand back, and she feels her cheeks flame up.

* * *

He had to do a double take when he saw her pink hair. At first, he thought he was just seeing things, but then he heard her laugh. The laugh that made his insides feel like mush and his heart skip a beat, he missed her laugh. He missed _her_. They had grown up together going to the same schools, always hanging out. Of course, she also had Ino and he had Naruto but the friendship between himself and Sakura was different.

They told each other everything, there were no limits on the topics they touched and they never once judged each other for the choices they'd make. They were each other's support through thick and thin. So when she went away for the summer he was, of course, upset because she would be gone for two months and with the shitty reception she would have over there he wouldn't be able to contact her.

But here she was two months later standing in front of him, clearly ogling him and he couldn't help the smirk that formed when she unconsciously reached out to touch him.

"Like what you see?"

Her eyes widened and the expression on her face was priceless, he can't help but chuckle at her expense. The only thing about Sakura though was that although she blushes when embarrassed she can also be very ballsy so it doesn't come as a surprise when he hears her ask "Can I touch you?"

The smirk on his face doesn't leave if anything it grows, he raises an eyebrow "Can I get a hug first?"

The smile on Sakuras face is blinding as she jumps on him hugging him so tightly it's like she fears he'll disappear.

"I missed you _so much_." She whispers into his neck, one arm wrapped around his shoulder, her other hand buried in his hair.

"Aa. Me too." He says, holding her tighter. They're like that for a couple minutes just holding each other until finally, Sasuke puts her down.

"So can I?" Sakura asks her green eyes bright with enthusiasm.

"Can you what?"

Sakura rolls her eyes playfully, her smile still in place "Touch you, duh."

Sasuke chuckles again spreading his arms out in invitation and Sakura goes straight for his abs, "Holy shit dude," her hands probed at his newly defined abdominal muscles moving to his pecs and then his biceps "Is this what you've been doing all summer? You look like Steve Rogers after he was injected with that serum." Tch, nerd. Of course, she would say that. "I mean I knew you worked out but jeez this is insane."

"HE DID IT FOR YOU!" they hear Naruto yell in the background, when they both turn to see where he was Ino was already pushing him into the pool. "Ack! Ino, I could have drowned!"

"Oh don't be dramatic you're practically a fish." She says crossing her arms. Hinata laughs softly behind her hand but moves to get into the pool with Naruto.

Sakura looks back to Sasuke and there's a light red tint to his cheeks that he's trying to hide by looking at anything but her. She lightly touches his arm to get his attention giving him a warm smile, "I know that's not true." Because if there's one thing she knows about Sasuke is that he would never change his appearance for someone.

He still feels a bit flustered by Naruto's comment so he only clears his throat before asking her if she wants to get in the pool, reminding her that she still has some of her swimsuits in the house. She comes back out twenty minutes later in a little red bikini that Sasuke just loves on her and hopes that he's able to get through the rest of the day.

* * *

Hours later, when the sky is turning shades of orange and pinks and reds and the sun is finally reaching the horizon, everyone is sitting around the fire telling stories about their summer. Everyone listens attentively to Sakura when she goes on to talk about the crazy shenanigans she got into with her cousins in Ame. Sasuke sits quietly next to her, close enough that he could feel her body heat and he slowly moves his hand over hers and for some reason he's nervous. But it's okay though because Sakura turns to look at him then and the smile she gives him is the one she saves for him and she intertwines their fingers giving them a light squeeze before she goes back to listening to Shishui ramble on about his many conquests.

This, this is something that Sasuke could get used to.

* * *

 ** _A/N: wow okay so it's been a while since I've posted. Clearly I'm a liar when I say I'm going to try and update regularly. But ugh life just happens and then I don't have enough time as I would like to write but I'm here now and I hope you guys like this chapter. Drop a review and tell me what you think. Until next time xx_**


	15. Jump With Me

_**Jump with me**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

"So…is this your first time skiing?" Sasuke asks, swallowing hard. Closing his eyes trying not to look down. It was getting harder and harder not to by the second, the seat moving with the wind was making him just a little bit anxious. Also the fact that he may have been scared of heights.

"No, I do it all the time. I started when I was young. My dad was really into it." Comes the melodic voice of the person sitting next to him.

He glances to his right before closing his eyes quickly again. "Oh really? That's cool," Sasuke looks down below trying to see the ground but the snowy wind made it difficult to see past his skis. "this is actually my first time."

The girl sitting next to him turns to him then, "Oh really? This must suck for you huh."

"A little bit, yeah."

His eyes widen with surprise when he feels her grab his hand "It'll be okay." The genuine smile she gives him makes his insides feel warm, and a red tint to cover his cheeks that he blames on the cold but he's glad that his face is partially covered or else she would have seen it.

The wind picks up and rocks the seat they're in and Sasuke squeezes her hand tighter out of reflex and closes his eyes taking deep breaths. He hears the girl next to him laugh but it's not mocking "You're really scared huh?"

"Not at all." He says, who he's trying to convince more he doesn't know.

It's obvious she doesn't believe him "How about we talk to each other, ya know. Introduce ourselves. It seems like we're gonna be stuck here for a while. A little conversation wouldn't hurt." He only gives a stiff nod in response "Alright, my name is Sakura."

"Sasuke."

"Alright Sasuke, how old are you?"

"I'm uh..I'm nineteen. I'll be twenty in two months."

"Oh really? Ha, I just turned twenty over a month ago, guess I'm older than you." She teases, he gives a halfhearted smile that she can't see behind his ski mask.

"So you've been skiing since you were young?" he asks trying to keep the conversation going, he really needs the distraction.

"Yeah, I started out when I was five. My dad used to bring us here all the time, my mom never liked it all that much but she never complained because it gave my dad and me something to bond over."

The seat rocks back and forth again with the wind and Sasuke grips her hand unconsciously but she doesn't say anything about it and he's thankful of that. He's glad that he has someone with him to keep him grounded even if they were currently sitting who knows how high above the ground.

"My brother has skied before but this is my first time, I was supposed to be with him but he went ahead of us with our cousin Shishui. They're probably already on the ground wondering where I am." his face pulls into a grimace, he was never going to do this again.

"You're probably not gonna want to do this again huh."

"Not in this lifetime no." he says shaking his head.

"They should have us moving again in a couple minutes, this lift always gets stuck so don't worry about it."

This surprises Sasuke and makes him wonder how many times she's been stuck up here by herself or with some other stranger. No wonder she isn't panicking the way he is. Maybe he needs to relax a bit although it would be better if he could see the ground.

"How many times have you gotten stuck up here?"

"Oh just two other times, the first time I was just like you. Panicky, clutching onto my dad for dear life. I was thirteen at the time I think. He was laughing the whole time until he reassured me that it was all going to be okay." She doesn't say anything for a couple minutes "I'm surprised they still haven't fixed it yet, it's been years which is crazy since it's something you would think they would have fixed after the first time it happened." As an afterthought, she adds, "I mean how many people do you think panicked like you are right now."

He wants to say that he wasn't panicking but that would have been a bold face lie since he had already admitted it. It's then that they feel the chair jolt once then twice until finally they're moving up again.

"See I told you we'd be okay!"

For a second there Sasuke had thought they were going to fall to their death, his heart pounding in his chest. He's just glad they were finally moving again. They're still holding hands but neither of them let go. Sasuke honestly doesn't really want to, doesn't want to let go of the comfort that this complete stranger gives him. But he also knows that eventually, they have to.

They watch the landscape change below them, a mixture of trees and patches of snow, Sasuke avoids trying to look down for too long. Sakura seems to be enjoying it though. The cold wind hitting them turns her cheeks pink and its a great contrast against her pale skin.

"We should be reaching the drop off in a couple minutes so you better get ready." He hears Sakura say as she finally lets go of his hand to properly hold her ski poles. He's a bit disappointed at the loss of contact but he does the same, mentally preparing himself. He was at least glad that Itachi clued him in on what he was supposed to do when he jumped. Hopefully he would land right and not break a leg. _How hard can it be_ he thinks to himself although he wasn't very confident in himself.

"Alright, Sasuke on the count of three we jump okay!"

"What?!" his eyes go wide not having thought that they would jump so soon, be had barely started his mental pep-talk.

"One."

"W-wait!" he says, heart thumping in his chest.

"Two." Sakura turns to him and gives him a wide smile her eyes filled with amusement.

"Oh god." he says as he closes his eyes taking a deep breath before letting it out and opening his eyes once more.

"Three! Jump!"

As terrified as he was he jumped with her.

* * *

 ** _A/N: As unrealistic as it sounds, I'd like to believe that's how it would happen._**


	16. Sunday Tea

_**Sunday Tea**_

 _ **Rated: K mostly, a lot of fluff, some suggestive stuff towards the end though**_

* * *

It was Sunday afternoon and Sasuke found himself sitting on the couch watching football. Pre-season had just begun and the Konoha Fire was currently leading twenty-one to seven against the Oto Vipers and they were about to go into the fourth quarter. Sakura was currently working a shift at the hospital and wouldn't be home until eight so it was just him and Sarada for the day. She had been in her room since around the time the game started and he hasn't heard a peep out of her since. She's only three but she's always been a quiet child preferring to be alone so he wasn't really worried about her getting into anything she wasn't supposed to.

Konoha was currently on the fifteen-yard line working on third and two, they needed to get those two yards in order to keep possession. They either had to run the ball or Konohas quarterback had to get someone in the end zone for the touchdown. Otos defense was putting up a very good fight but Konohas offense had always worked like a well-oiled machine.

He was so focused on the game he almost missed movement coming from beside him. Turning his head he comes to see Sarada tiptoeing around the side of the couch towards him, still in her orange dinosaur printed pajamas. She hasn't noticed that he's seen her yet until she hears his hum of amusement and looks up. She stops mid-step her eyes wide but she doesn't move probably hoping that if maybe she doesn't move her papa won't see her. Her balance isn't so great though, she's only on one leg and Sasuke catches her before she tumbles over pulling her onto his lap. She smiles wide at him and his eyes soften.

"Were you trying to scare me Sarada?"

She squeaks and buries her face in his neck "Nooo."

"Oh really? It kind of looked like you were, you have to be quieter though." He whispers to her "you also have to move slowly and crouch so the other person doesn't see you moving because if not...they'll catch you!" He tickles her as he says this and now she's giggling and squirming in his lap trying to get him to stop, he does and places a kiss on her temple.

"Papa?" She speaks up unsurely

"What is it?"

"Can you come play with me?"

He looks back to the game Konoha had made the touchdown but they missed the field goal for the extra point. They were still leading and there were only ten minutes left in the game, it's clear who's going to win so missing the rest of the game wouldn't be a big deal. He turns it off before standing up with Sarada still in his arms. "Let's go." It's not like he was going to say no to her anyway.

They walk up the stairs and down the hall to her room, it's painted yellow and there are stickers of butterflies and flowers all over the walls courtesy of Sarada herself. They were mostly closer to the floor only as high up as she could reach. Her toys were all over the floor, the only area that was the least messy was where her little table was. There were a couple stuffed animals seated around it and it was in that moment he knew what she wanted to play. He held back the groan he wanted to let out. This was his baby and no matter how much he didn't want to partake in this tea party of hers he'll do it anyway because he loves her.

Setting her down on the floor she runs to her closet and pulls out a baby blue princess dress and puts it on over the pajamas she was still wearing. He takes a seat on her bed and waits for whatever it is she's going to make him wear. She goes back to looking through her closet mumbling to herself until there's a satisfied yell at having found what she was looking for and comes running to him handing him a golden crown with various gems all around it, "put it on papa, you get to be the king!"

He lets out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding and gladly puts on the crown as she pulls him by the hand to sit at the small table. He's just glad she didn't dress him the same way she did Naruto the last time he came over when she was having a tea party. The thought of the pictures he took of Naruto wearing sparkly princess jewelry and a red wig, make him smirk.

She seats him next to the bunny who's wearing green overalls and glasses and there's a pig with an orange hat to his right, they both already have tea cups in front of them.

"That's Mr. Hops," she says pointing to the bunny "and this is Mr. Piggy, he's a gard-en-er."

The seat is uncomfortably small but he doesn't complain just waits until she sits across from him. She grabs a saucer and teacup from the center of the table and comes around to place it in front of him.

"Thank you." Is all he says.

"Hm" She goes back around to pick up the teapot and goes around pouring each one of them some tea before finally sitting down herself.

Sasuke waits for her to lift up her own cup before he does the same and brings it up to his lips to take a sip. He knows it's empty but he wasn't going to say anything about it and ruin her imagination.

Just as the cup was nearing his lip Sarada stops him "No papa! You are supposed to hold it like this!" Sarada picks up her yellow flowery teacup holding out her pinky, showing him the right way of drinking his tea.

Sasuke could only grunt mimicking her actions, lifting his teacup up once again, pinky finger outstretched. Sarada gives him a definite nod of approval and goes back to drinking her imaginary tea.

"That's some good tea Sarada."

She smiles at him, the little dimple that she got from him showing on her right cheek.

After setting down her cup she looks to Mr. Piggy and asks him "how are the roses in the garden doing." She waits for his answer but when she doesn't hear anything she looks up at him and Sasuke is confused for a second before he figures out what she wants. He clears his throat before grabbing Mr. Piggy and turning him to face Sarada "Well my lady" he starts in his best impersonation of Mr. Piggy "I've planted many new bushes in the garden and they already have various buds. I'm hoping they will bloom in the coming days."

She smiles at him in approval and Sasuke can't help the tilt of his lips at this.

The tea party continues on, Saradas happy chatter filling the quiet space and Sasuke partakes every now and then. There are moments when he just sits there and watches her, the way she interacts with her stuffed animals giving them equal attention and the giggle fits she has when he says something particularly funny. The way she brings her hands up to cover her mouth trying to contain the giggles as her nose scrunches up and eyes close. It's in these moments that he can see Sakura in her and it warms his heart.

When the tea party is over he helps her clean up her room, putting away all her toys and fixing her closet so it's not so messy.

"Papa, I'm hungry," she says tugging at his hand.

"Me too," he says "let's go make something to eat, your mama should be home soon."

He grabs her small hand in his leading her back downstairs to the kitchen and he sets her on one of the breakfast stools. "Okay, what do you think we should make?"

Sarada brings a hand up to her chin, thinking hard "hmm... how bout spaghetti and the meatball!"

Sasuke doesn't hold back his chuckle placing his hand on her head and ruffling her feather black hair "Spaghetti and the meatball it is"

He goes about getting the ingredients and setting the water to boil and Sarada watches with rapt attention "can I put the noodles?" She asks kneeling on her seat, her arms are stretched out in front of her holding her up trying to get a better look at everything he's doing.

Sasuke turns to her raising an eyebrow "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yes! I can do it!" She says crossing her arms puffing out her cheeks.

He gives her a look like he's thinking about it "Okay come on" He rounds the counter lifting her up and bringing her to the stove handing her the package "it's hot so be careful" he grabs her hand in his leading her hand to the edge of the pot and slowly lets the spaghetti fall into the boiling water.

"I told you I could do it!" a proud look on her face, her hand on her hip, just like Sakura.

"I knew you could do it," he says placing a kiss on her cheek. "Now let's finish up the rest before your mama gets home."

This is how Sakura finds them both, Sasuke holding Sarada with one arm against his hip standing in front of the stove, Sarada with a big spoon in her hand mixing the tomato sauce. She brings the spoon up to Sasuke for him to taste and he blows on it a little before he does. Sakura makes sure to take out her phone and take several pictures of this, they are both so cute!

"It needs some more basil, do you know which one basil is?" He asks Sarada and she looks at the various spices he has out on the counter before shaking her head no, Sasuke reaches for the basil and shows it to her letting her get a whiff of it before pouring some into the sauce. Sarada goes back to mixing it, once she's done Sasuke turns around to place Sarada back on the stool when he sees his wife leaning on the door jamb, a serene look on her face.

"Mama!" Sarada yells excitedly, squirming out of her fathers hold to run to Sakura, her arms wide open and Sakura encloses her in a tight hug.

"Hey baby," she says into her hair "I missed you so much." She lifts her up as Sasuke walks up to her pulling her into a hug placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Welcome home." He says before moving back to the stove.

"What are you guys making it smells so good." She sets Sarada back on the stool before moving to stand next to Sasuke.

"Spaghetti!" Sarada yells "I helped papa!"

Sakura smiles widely "oh really? Papa never lets me help in the kitchen." She pouts when she turns to look back at Sarada and Sasuke smirks.

"That's because you can't cook."

* * *

Later after they've finished dinner and Saradas been bathed and put to sleep, in the quiet of their dark room Sakura finally voices the thought she had when she first got home "Let's have another baby." She feels Sasukes weight shift next to her, he's lying on his side now facing her.

"Really?" He asks "what brought this on?"

She turns to face him also "When I saw you tonight in the kitchen with Sara-Chan, I was filled with so much happiness." She's whispering for some reason like she's telling him a secret "and I thought to myself _'God's I want to have another baby with him'_ " she runs her fingers along his bare chest going lower and lower every second until she reaches the waistband of his flannel pajama pants and tugs at them "the way you are with her, like she makes up your whole world made me feel this indescribable emotion but all I know is that I want to have more babies with you."

He doesn't say anything so she fears he'll say no but then she feels him move his hand to her waist his thumb rubbing circles on her hip. He clutches the hem of her silk nightdress pushing it up past her hips. He pulls her closer pulling one of her legs over his hip and slides his hand up along her thigh. He moves to lay on his back and brings her with him so she's straddling him instead.

"Let's make another baby then." He says as he pulls her down for a kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I honestly got the inspiration from a napkin commercial lmao but I haven't had any motivation lately so I'll take what I can get. Hope you guys enjoy the fluff. As always until next time xx**_


	17. The Myth

**_The Myth_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

* * *

Ever since the car accident that practically crushed her left shoulder, Sakura had been going to physical therapy at least twice a week for the past two months. She wants to say she's been improving her range of motion during that time but she also felt as if nothing had been changing. She still sometimes felt a shock that would run from her shoulder down to her finger tips whenever she would try to carry something heavy or do something strenuous.

Her nerves were really messed up and she felt as if it would never go away. That she would never be able to do the things she enjoyed.

She missed going to the coast and swimming in the lagoon, with its clear blue waters, floating atop the waves and feeling the suns warm rays on her skin.

Sakura had known it was a bad idea from the very beginning, but the moment she felt the water lapping at her toes on the sand she had made up her mind. Soon she was waist deep feeling the smallest of waves at her hips until she finally started to swim out further and further taking small breaks in between to enjoy the weightless feeling. It had all started out well, she hadn't felt any discomfort in her shoulder so she kept going, still keeping the coast in sight.

Sakura had probably been a little over a hundred meters from shore when she started feeling those little pin pricks from her injured shoulder. Panicking was something she didn't want to do so she slowly started to make her way back to shore. Her shoulder in pain the entire time until she stopped altogether. She had only swum a third of the way back and wouldn't be able to go any further with the way it was hurting.

 _This was a bad idea._

Swimming was something Sakura had done her whole life, learning from a very young age. Going to various swim meets as she got older and winning various medals. She had been going home from one of those competitions when she got in the car accident that crushed her left shoulder. She had been lucky that that had been the worst of her injuries, but after extensive surgery, she was able to control and move her arm again. At least that was what physical therapy had been for, improving her range and motion and being able to do things comfortably again. Tenten, her physical therapist, would not like the damage she caused her nerves and muscle swimming like she had been.

Now being in the middle of the water and having been swimming for so long, holding herself above water without anything to lean on or help her was becoming a struggle. The sun was starting to go down which meant it would soon get dark and then she wouldn't be able to see.

"You're supposed to be the smart one Sakura," she mumbles to herself. "You shouldn't have swum so far out."

 _You shouldn't have been swimming at all_.

But she had missed the freedom of it all, missed doing the one thing that she loved more than anything.

Taking a deep breath she steels herself to try and swim a little more but the pain is just too intense and she's only made it a couple feet when she finally has enough and stops. No one really comes out here so she knows there won't be anyone coming along to help her. It was her own little secret place, somewhere only she knew about but now she kind of wished other people knew about it too.

She can no longer feel the warmth of the sun on her skin, the water feels as if it's gone cold and she just wants to be on land again feeling the sand in between her toes. Her leg starts to cramp up and she goes under for a second before she comes back up gasping for air. She kicks her legs out and tries to stay afloat with the help of only one arm but it proves to be difficult, especially with the new pain in her leg.

This was getting worse and worse by the second. She's too tired to keep herself up, she hasn't swum in months, but she had always been stubborn when it came to swimming and nobody could stop her from doing what she wanted. The muscle in her calf spasms again and she goes under water a second time and then a third until she doesn't come back up anymore.

The water that enters her nose burns and she feels water fill up her lungs, she kicks her legs out trying to reach the surface again only to struggle before she finally lets the water take her.

 _You swim your entire life…only to die by drowning._

* * *

He had been hunting nearby when he heard the sounds of something struggling in the water. Whatever it was had to be at least half a mile away but he could hear it as clear as if the animal was right next to him. He lets go of the fish he had been feasting on and cautiously swims towards what was making the noise. Though it was dark, seeing underwater had never been a problem for him but it also helps that the glowing traits of his tail help light the way if only a little.

Sasuke spots the creature going under clearly struggling to stay afloat until finally it stops moving and starts sinking instead. He swims around it studying it before getting closer and he sees that it's a human woman, what she was doing so far from shore he has no clue. He has half a mind to let the human drown but instead, he finds himself wrapping one arm behind her shoulders and the other under her knees before she's able to go any deeper and quickly heads for the surface.

Once he breeches the water's surface he shakes the water out of his hair and locates the shore before making his way towards it, careful not to jostle the unconscious human so much. As the water starts to shallow out his indigo colored tail starts to recede until all that's left are two legs with small patches of silvery scales, hardly noticeable unless you looked closely. Walking up the shore he drops to his knees to put down the woman before putting his ear to her chest, he doesn't hear a heartbeat so he starts CPR, something he learned many years ago when he was exploring the land pretending he was only human until he had to fulfill the duties he was born with.

He does this for several minutes alternating between compressions and breathing air into her lungs thinking that it was all for nothing until the woman finally coughs up the water that was in her lungs gasping for air. He sits back running his fingers through his hair and lets out the breath he didn't even know he was holding, watching as the human reorients herself clearly confused as to the events that just happened.

The last thing she remembers is the irony of it all and then nothing but then here she is with the sand underneath her and a stinging in her throat. She doesn't know how she got here but she's glad that she is.

She leans up on her elbow before she sits up to rub her eyes and she hears someone clear their throat causing her to stop and quickly turn her head in the direction of the noise.

Next to her she sees a male that is practically radiating like he's got his own glow to him. His hair is currently pushed back stopping just past his shoulders, it's black and he's got several intricately placed braids with _are those pearls woven into them?_ They contrast spectacularly with the color of his hair. She moves on to look at his face and she's met with finely shaped brows and the darkest colored eyes she's ever seen. She's never seen someone with eyes so black and his lips are set into a frown. His face is all sharp angles and luminescent skin, there's a chain around his neck adorned with several long pointed shark teeth each individually wrapped in wire. Her eyes roam further down but quickly shoot back up when she notices he's practically naked. She doesn't notice the scales.

A blush tints the bridge of her nose and spreads to her cheeks and she clears her throat, "Uh did you save me?"

"You shouldn't have been swimming so far out from shore." His voice is deep and radiates authority sending chills running down her spine.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, he had noticed her pink hair when he first laid her down but quickly pushed the thought of it away to focus on bringing her back. But then he saw her eyes and he was shocked at the vividness of them, a green so bright they almost sparkled. If he didn't know any better, with her coloring, he would have thought she was one of his people.

He moves to stand on his feet and holds a hand out to help her up. Tentatively she reaches out for it and when her hand is finally in his he feels the softness of it. When she is finally standing he also notices how tiny she is, were humans always this tiny? Or is it just her?

"I'll have you know that I'm an excellent swimmer." The woman huffs crossing her arms over her chest.

Sasuke can't help but snort "You could have fooled me."

He sees her brows furrowing and her eyes narrow, clearly she's growing upset. "Who-"

He cuts her off before she's able to speak, "Will you be alright now?"

A look of surprise crosses her face before it's quickly gone, "Y-yes, I think so. Thank you."

He nods his head and turns to head back to the water, he wasn't finished hunting and dealing with this human had already taken up enough time.

"W-wait!" he feels her hand wrap around his wrist and stops in place turning and raises a curious brow at her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Is all he says as she lets go of his wrist and he misses the warmth of it. "You said you would be fine." He adds as an afterthought.

"Well yes, but I don't even know your name." she tucks a strand of her pink hair behind her ear and he follows the movement before his eyes move back to hers. "I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

He raises an eyebrow in amusement and he can't quite stop the smirk, _of course that's her name._

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke," she whispers to herself "like the warrior."

"I supposed."

She looks out to the water before she turns in the direction of her car and then turns back to him "Um, if you want I think I have some extra shorts in my car for you?" there's another blush forming across the bridge of her nose, she hadn't forgotten that he was naked, she's just been avoiding looking down. "You know since you're uh naked…" she lets out and awkward cough.

And this time Sasuke doesn't stop the laughter from bubbling up. "I'm not naked. Not really. I can make them recede further but I didn't think it was going to be necessary."

Shocked she looks down without thinking but now that the sun isn't really in the sky anymore she doesn't really see much until she sees something sparkling on his legs. She finally notices how his legs are covered in tiny scales from the waist down hardly even noticeable if it weren't for the light of the moon shinning on them "Wha-" she looks back up eyes wide "What are you?" she asks unconsciously taking a step back.

"A myth, a legend." He shrugs nonchalantly. He starts to step back until his feet touch the water and Sakura just watches him go, not stopping him. Still too in shock at this revelation.

The deeper he goes the darker the scales start to become going from silver to an indigo that's almost black all the way up to his waist just under his navel.

He's still walking backward watching her until finally, Sakura comes back to her senses, "Wait, don't leave!" she yells running into the water but stops when she sees him hold up a hand.

"The last time you were in the water you almost drowned." He states in amusement.

"But you can't leave, not yet!" she yells desperately trying to stop him. There are so many questions she wants to ask him.

"As much as I would love to stay and talk to a human as beautiful as you, I have to."

Her breath hitches, he called her _beautiful,_ and no one ever called her beautiful. They always just said she was pretty or hot, having someone call you beautiful felt completely different. Like they actually meant it.

"Will I ever see you again?" she asks in a last ditch effort.

He shrugs again "I'm counting on it." He smirks, eyes roaming over her face taking her in one last time before he turns around and dives under the water.

His tail is the last thing she sees of him as it breaks the surface before going back under.

"That did not just happen, I must be dead. Yeah." She says, trying to run a hand through her tangled hair.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I've always wanted a story where Sasuke was the merman instead of Sakura. Also, I kind of imagined his hair to be like Lokis, he's got nice hair. Hopefully, this was an okay story. Oh! also if there's any confusion about what his legs looked like just think of Meras outfit in justice league except obviously not a full bodysuit and not green and a bit more transparent.**_

 ** _Anyway much love to those that have been leaving reviews, your thoughts are always appreciated! until next time. xx_**


	18. Maybe Three

_**Maybe Three**_

 _ **Rated: T**_

* * *

"Sakura, I'm home." Sasuke calls out as he closes the front door removing his shoes and loosening his tie, unbuttoning the top of his shirt in the process.

The loft is quiet, the television is off. Sakura isn't in the kitchen where she normally is when he gets off work making them dinner while dancing around in her socks to whatever music she had playing that day. The open floor plan allowed him to watch and observe her in those moments when he walked through the door because even though Sakura couldn't dance to save her life it wasn't going to stop her from letting the music guide her moves. He loved to watch the way her cheeks would color when she finally noticed him there.

He finds this odd because it was their routine. He would go to work at his family business, the usual eight-hour shift sometimes he'd stay later and Sakura would work a six-hour shift at the children's clinic and be home around three. He would always come home to music blasting from the speakers, so the loft being this quiet was suspicious at best.

"Babe?" he calls out a bit louder walking further into their home, setting down his keys in the crystal bowl sitting on the table along the wall. He removes his suit jacket folding it and places it on the back of the sofa.

"I'm in the bedroom!" he hears faintly from down the hall the worry that was once etched on his face is now gone, replaced with relief. Walking down the hall he sees the door to their bedroom is partly open and pushes it the rest of the way when he enters.

There is a loud pop that has him stopping abruptly, confetti raining down on the floor and all over the bed.

"Surprise!"

There are balloons of various different colors all about the room, on the floor and some on the bed where Sakura is currently sitting. Sasuke is confused for a second because he knows that it's not his birthday and it wouldn't be for months. Neither is it hers because it already passed. It's then that he sees the banner, hanging behind Sakura on the wall in big bold shiny silver letters "Welcome home Daddy!"

Sasuke is beyond shocked. He's completely frozen in place, the words that he wants to speak aren't forming and he's pretty sure he's also stopped breathing. It's like his entire body was short circuiting and couldn't do anything about it. His eyes are stuck reading those three words over and over again because he just can't grasp it.

" _Welcome home Daddy!"_

" _Daddy!"_

There are so many thoughts and emotions that are coursing through him and he can't process it all. He finally removes his eyes from the banner and looks at Sakura for confirmation and she has the biggest smile on her face.

Finally, he finds his voice though it's only just a whisper, "Are you…are you serious?" walking to the foot of the bed.

Sakura just nods her head rapidly and extends her arm out showing him the ultrasound. With shaking hands he gently takes it out of her hand and it's all black and white and grainy but he is still able to make out what's going to be his little baby, _their little baby_. It's no bigger than a jelly bean right now but it doesn't stop his eyes from misting over.

He turns his back to her and brings his hand up to cover his eyes wiping away the tears. His shoulders start to shake like he's holding back and trying not to cry but it's not tears that he's trying to stop. It starts off quietly and then gets louder until he can't stop the laughter from bubbling up anymore. When he finally turns back around to face Sakura his smile is just as blinding as the one she has.

"I'm gonna be a dad!?" he says, voice full of shock mixed with disbelief and looks back down to the ultrasound again like he's trying to make sure it's really what he's seeing. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Sasuke couldn't fathom the immense amount of joy he felt.

"You're gonna be a dad!" Sakura says jumping up from her seated position to join him on the floor.

"Holy shit." He says removing his eyes from the ultrasound looking up at her "Babe, _holy shit_." He wraps his arms around her picking her up to spin her around. Sakura locks her legs behind him laughing because she's so happy in this moment.

Sasuke moves his hands under her thighs to be able to hold her up better and he smiles up at her because this is the best news he has ever received. Sakura cups his face and plants a kiss on his lips that lingers for several seconds.

When she pulls away Sasuke is breathless, "We're gonna be parents." He whispers in amazement and plants another kiss on her lips.

"Hell yeah we are!"

They stay standing in the middle of their bedroom just basking in their shared happiness, both of them radiating their excitement for their new addition. Sasuke was never a person to smile as wide as he was then, always so serious in any and all situations but to find out that he was going to be a father to a tiny human that both he and Sakura created.

Words couldn't describe how he felt.

He moves one arm from under her and moves it to cup her face and Sakura tightens her arms around his broad shoulders. When he looks into her eyes they're full of warmth and happiness and he knows that his eyes reflect the same emotions.

"I love you so fucking much babe."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Things happened this weekend and this idea came to mind. I just love it when guys are beyond ecstatic to learn that they're gonna be fathers. or just anyone, in general, it makes me so happy lol**_

 _ **Anyway love it or not leave a review, and as always *hearts* to those who have left reviews for previous chapters, I love you guys! Until next time xx**_


	19. I owe you

**_I owe you_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

* * *

The click-clack of her heels blended in with the pouring rain. Sakura picks up her pace. In a hurry to get home so she can get out of the dreary cold wet weather and put on some pajamas and get cozy under her blanket. Maybe she'll pour herself a glass of wine and put on a movie.

The raindrops falling against the top of the umbrella sound louder than her surroundings. The downpour had practically come out of nowhere, just that afternoon the sun was out and shining and now it was cold and wet. She'd had to buy the umbrella she was currently using.

A gust of wind makes her quicken her pace again, her toes have become cold and soaked because of the heels and it makes her want to get home faster.

She's a block away from her brownstone when she spots a cat finding shelter in a soaked overturned cardboard box.

She stops to observe the poor creature, its fur dark and its paws wet. Small drops of rainwater dripping off its whiskers.

"Oh, you poor thing," she says stepping closer "what are you doing out here in the rain."

The cat meows back at her pathetically, obviously distressed about the weather.

She notices the cat doesn't have a collar or any kind of tags that indicate that it must belong to someone so the thought of taking it home quickly comes to mind.

Certain about her decision, she picks up the furry feline, with little to no trouble and holds it against her chest. "I really hope you don't belong to someone, but I really don't want to leave you out here in the rain."

The cat meows again nuzzling her neck, its nose cold against her skin and purrs and it makes her smile.

When she gets home she slips off her heels by the entrance, not wanting to leave water tracks on the floor, and a content sigh escapes her lips. With the cat still in her arms, she makes for the living room and sets the cat down on the ottoman near the fireplace and turns it on, letting it warm up the place.

"I don't have cat food but I do have some milk I can give you." She says out loud to the cat as she walks to the kitchen.

The cat stays in its spot on the light brown ottoman, making itself comfortable, the heat coming from the fireplace warming up its cold fur.

Sakura comes back a couple of minutes later with a small bowl filled with milk and places it on the floor. "Come on Cat, drink up." The cat only opens a dark gray eye before ignoring her, content in going back to sleep.

Sakura lets out a huff standing back up, "Alright then Cat, you stay here, I'm gonna go get out of these clothes. You better not get into any trouble." She says, wagging a finger in its direction.

Once she's out of sight the cat slowly opens up its dark gray eyes and lets them roam about the place. Observing its new home.

Lazily it gets up stretching out its paws, the warmth of the fireplace had thawed its muscles and it hops off the ottoman with silent steps and goes to drink from the bowl. Once it's finished it walks around the spacious home climbing on tables and hoping on the counters.

When Sakura comes back out of her room, fresh out of the shower and in comfortable pajamas, she finds her new companion sitting atop the refrigerator. "Cat, what are you doing up there?" she asks, hands on her hips, she reaches for it grabbing it from under its legs. The cat lets out a disgruntled squeak that makes Sakura laugh and she walks them back to the living room and turns on the flat screen.

She places the cat on the couch before going to the hallway closet to grab a blanket. She settles onto the couch next to the black cat softly petting its head and the cat purrs closing its eyes. They spend the night like this, Sakura flipping through the channels never once deciding on what to watch and occasionally petting the cat until she finally dozes off.

She wakes up in the middle of the night feeling something weighing on her chest and the light of the tv that was still on illuminates the cat that was now sleeping comfortably on her chest. Not wanting to stay on the couch she gets up slowly mindful of her companion, turns off the tv and the fireplace before walking to her bedroom. The feline leaps out of her arms and lands swiftly on the bed stretching before once again finding a spot that it deems suitable for sleep.

Sakura lets out a huff of amusement, laying down on her side of the bed quickly letting sleep retake her.

* * *

Sakura wakes up the sound of her alarm early the next morning, reaching a hand out from under the cover to turn it off. She lays there cocooned in the warmth for a few minutes before she finally decides to throw the covers off of herself and get ready for work. She showers and completes her morning routine, putting on a silk robe over her undergarments while she puts on her makeup and blow-dries her hair.

The cat remains unbothered where it lays on the edge of the bed, its dark grey eyes following her every move. Tail swishing back and forth. Its ears perk up as she speaks.

"Alright Cat, I'm gonna be going to work soon so that means you're going to be here all by yourself for a while." She lets the robe fall to her feet and walks to her closet pulling out what she would wear for the day a pair of black slacks and a blue blouse. Once she's dressed she comes back out with a pair of black pumps in hand, slipping them on as she walks.

Taking one last look in the mirror and liking what she sees she turns back around to the cat and continues where she left off, "I'll try to remember to buy you some kitty food and since I'm thinking you're most likely going to be staying with me permanently I'll have to get you a collar." She takes on a pensive look and then her eyes widen in realization, snapping her fingers "which means I'll also have to think of a name for you!"

The cats' ears twitch and it gets up from its spot on the bed and leaps off heading elsewhere, Sakura takes this a sign that it's time to get moving so she grabs her purse and unhooks her phone from the charger and heads for the kitchen. When she sees the time on the stove clock her eyes widen in panic, she had less than fifteen minutes to get to work, which means she'll have to grab something to eat at the café inside the building. Rushing out of the kitchen and down the hallway, she hastily grabs her keys out of the crystal bowl on the side table, grabbing her coat from the hook and rushes out the door.

"I'll be back later Cat!"

The minute the door clicks shut the cat lets out a relieved sigh, "I thought she'd never leave." Within moments a tall lean, naked man takes the spot where the cat once sat. He runs a hand through his black shoulder length hair, pushing back the strands in his face before going about making himself something to eat. Not minding at all that he hasn't got any clothes on.

He'll change back later. Before she gets home.

Once he's finished eating he wanders around the woman's home, looking at the various pictures she has sitting atop the mantle, pictures of herself as a child others with friends and family. _I guess the hair is real then_ he thinks to himself after seeing the ones of her younger years. He reads the titles of the many books and movies she has on several shelves and he observes the paintings she has on the walls.

It's a two-bedroom house, each room having its own bathroom. High ceilings and a lot of open space. The guest room was bare of anything besides the queen sized bed that sat in the middle of the room against the wall. "Perhaps someone used to live here with her." He says out loud to himself.

Having looked at everything worth noting he decides to head back to her room for a shower, seeing as she has all the products in her bathroom. He steps into the shower stall turning on the water feeling freezing cold water hit his back before turning hot. Steam quickly filling the space.

He uses her citrus scented shampoo lathering up his hair before rinsing it out and using her deep conditioner, while he lets that set he reaches for her lavender body wash and lathers in on his body. Once he's done he rinses the soapy suds along with the conditioner and turns the water off reaching for a towel to dry himself.

He wraps it around his waist before grabbing a smaller one to dry his hair. He leisurely walks out of the bedroom and down the hallway heading for the living room still drying his hair with the towel. He stops mid-step when he hears something fall in front of him.

Looking up his whole body freezes, he guesses he hadn't heard the front door open and close because in front of him stands the woman who had given him shelter.

In her rush to get to work that morning Sakura hadn't realized she had forgotten the stack of folders she left on the kitchen table. She only remembered once she had already made it to the office and by then it would be too late to head back so she made the decision to retrieve them when she had a break since they wouldn't be needed until later that day.

What she hadn't expected was for there to be a naked man in her house clearly just having gotten out of the shower.

Her keys fall from her hand to the floor and this gets the strangers attention. Eyes lifting at the sound of the noise she notices are dark gray, the familiarity doesn't register. Why would it? The man freezes at having been caught and what should be her first instinct, to scream for help and run out of there, doesn't come.

She freezes along with him, internally panicking because this man could be a dangerous creep. He looks strong, one wrong move and he could be on her in an instant.

Seeing the fear and panic flit across her eyes Sasuke decides to be the first to break the silence. He raises his hands in a show of surrender "I'm not going to hurt you."

She flinches at his words being brought out of her racing thoughts, finding the courage to speak, "H-how did you get in? You can take whatever you want, just p-please don't hurt me." She rushes out, tears forming in her eyes.

He clicks his tongue "I said I'm not going to hurt you, I can explain." He says taking a step forward which is as far as he gets because she stops him.

"S-Stay back! Or I-I'll scream!" she reaches for the umbrella she had left by the door last night holding it as a weapon in front of her.

"If you would just put that down, and let me explain to you," he says again growing annoyed, taking another cautious step.

Her hands tremble in response to his movement. But she doesn't lower her makeshift weapon.

He had been hoping that he'd have more time. That she wouldn't be back so early, it had only been a couple of hours. Now though he had to figure out how to go about the situation. He actually kind of liked the place, she didn't have to take him in last night. She could have left him out in the rain but she was kind enough not to.

He owed her.

"You saved me last night." He says, keeping his hands raised.

A look of confusion crosses her face, "Wha- no…no I've never seen you in my life." She shakes her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." He continues, cautiously taking steps towards her "You saw me last night, in the rain and you brought me here."

"N-no, I…I picked up a stray last night. A cat. I don't know you."

He's close enough now to grab the umbrella from her hands, and he gently curls his fingers around the dull tip trying not to startle her. But she's distracted, too busy trying to make sense of his words. Gently he pulls the umbrella out of her hands without much resistance and sets it to the side.

"I'll show you, but you have to promise not to freak out." He says, slowly as if speaking to a child.

She backs up against the door and turns her head to the side shutting her eyes tightly not wanting to see what he's talking about. There's the sound of a towel dropping softly on the floor and then a meow.

Slowly she opens one eye and then the other, quickly looking around the place for the missing man that was just in front of her. All she sees is the black cat she picked up last night looking up at her with its dark gray eyes.

And then it speaks, "Hi."

Sakura's eyes flutter shut as she falls to the floor.

* * *

Sakura wakes up a while later, sitting up from her laying position on the couch. She lifts a hand to rub at her aching head the pain dull.

"You fainted."

The voice startles her, the man from earlier is sitting across from her, elbows on his knees, his chin resting on his intertwined fingers.

"Y-you…you're, you're the cat. You changed into a cat. What-how, how is that possible?" The words tumble together out of her mouth in a rush.

"I am." He replies simply, eyes never leaving her own.

"But it's not possible. You can't be a cat…right?" she has calmed down a bit from the original shock but her heart continues to palpitate.

"It's not uncommon for your kind to not be aware of the different creatures around you." His eyes are focused on her face gauging her reactions to the information he's providing. "It's not as if we go about parading what we are. There was a time when your people knew of us but those days are long past and the knowledge of us has become legend and myth."

"B-but what are you?" she asks fiddling with a throw pillow she grabbed to place on her lap as if it would shield her from him.

"I was summoned by a witch, to be her familiar." His brows furrow and his knuckles turn white "Long story short she's dead and I'm here. Under normal circumstances, I should be dead but others seem to think otherwise. I am powerful, but at the time my witch died I was weakened, so I ran. Cowardly really but I've never been above self-preservation."

He continues to watch her expressions, hoping that he hasn't lost her. "You were never supposed to find out what I was."

At that bit her eyebrows scrunch up "So what you just thought you'd live here under my roof, hiding what you are hoping I'd never find out." Her eyes lift up to his and there's something fierce in them and he's surprised because it's a complete turnaround from how she had been acting so far. Like a scared child.

"I see how that may sound but-"

Her eyes widen in shock remembering something and she throws the pillow at him, even with all of his fast reflexes he doesn't see it coming and it hits him square in the face landing with a soft thud on the floor.

"You saw me naked!" she screeches, mortified.

"Well," he starts, mind going back to that morning and how his eyes had followed her around the room "technically you weren't naked."

"Who cares about the technicalities?!" she yells back upset.

"I apologize then, sincerely."

Sakura hunches over burying her face in her hands, mumbling to herself "This is so messed up, how is any of this real. This can't be happening."

Sasuke just sits there, an amused expression on his face. _This womans moods change rapidly_ , he thinks.

She finally lifts up her head to look at him once more and in a defeated tone she asks, "What's your name?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke huh. I guess I don't have to come up with a name for you then do I?" she gives him a forced awkward smile.

"No, you don't." he says and the corner of his lip tilts up in amusement.

Her expression becomes solemn again "They're gonna come after you aren't they?"

"One day maybe, not anytime soon." He sighs. "You saved me, you know and I owe you. You could have kept walking but you didn't, you gave me shelter when I had nowhere to go." She looks into his eyes then and he sees uncertainty swimming in them.

"I owe you." He repeats

* * *

 ** _A/N: Uh hi you guys, I know it's been months since I last updated but I've come back to give you this. I don't know what this is to be honest and I'll probably hate it later but meh. Not gonna lie I don't know how many stories I started but never finished over the last couple of months, I'd get to the end but then I wouldn't know how to wrap it up. Maybe one day they'll make it on here, for now I'll have to think of their endings. Hope you guys like this though, but if you don't that's cool too._**

 ** _To those of you who have reviewed my past chapters, thank you! it means so much to me I love you guys! I'll see yall next year but hopefully not!_**

 ** _xx_**


	20. I learned it from you

**_I learned it from you_**

 ** _Rated: T_**

* * *

There are times in Sasukes life where he wonders if there's someone up there laughing at his expense. Putting him in situations that are less than favorable.

It makes him wonder what he did in his previous life to warrant his bad luck. He never did like being on the other side of Sakuras wrath, but that is exactly where he currently found himself.

He'd been sitting on the couch in the living room, feet propped up on the coffee table watching baseball. It was a lazy day, a sweats and no t-shirt kind of lazy day, the best kind. Spring training had just begun the week prior, and when he had the time he'd sit down and watch the Konoha Fire play against whatever team they were up against that day.

Sakura had been in the kitchen making them a light lunch, most likely some kind of soup. Hopefully tomato.

As the commercials came on he heard stomping coming from the stairs and he automatically knew it was Sarada. She had taken to jumping down the stairs ones step at a time. It was something Sakura didn't like because Sarada could hurt herself.

Which is exactly what ended up happening.

He had been counting the stomps, keeping track of which step she was on, there was sixteen steps she'd have to come down and he had counted fourteen when he heard her stumble and the sound of her small palms slapping against the wood floor where she caught herself.

Along with her stumble a very childish _fuck_ could be heard and Sasukes eyes widened. If he was able to hear it he knew Sakura would as well. With the way the floor plan was, the stairs led to the living room on one side and the kitchen on the other, the stairs being in the center. It was an open floor plan, very convenient because if he or Sakura were in the kitchen they would be able to keep an eye on Sarada while she played in the living room.

Sasuke sits up a little straighter when he notices that it's gone quiet in the kitchen, and he's scared to turn his head and look over because he knows exactly what he's going to see.

He can already picture the scowl on his wife's face, eyebrows pinched together, mouth set into a frown.

Quickly though he gets up to check on Sarada who was kneeling at the foot of the stairs wiping her palms oblivious to the change in atmosphere in the room. Completely unfazed by the tumble she just took.

He picks her up holding her against his hip, taking a look at her hands. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

He ignores Sakura for the time being, not wanting to have that conversation right now because he knows she's going to chew his head off.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"What has mama told you about jumping down the stairs?" He asks as he takes a seat on the couch once again, moving her onto his lap holding her against his chest. He pushes back the strands of hair in her face and sees that she's pouting and he smiles in amusement.

"To not to." She mumbles.

"And why's that?"

"Cause I fall down."

"Yes because you'll fall and hurt yourself like you just did." He squeezes her foot softly and she giggles pushing his hand away.

"That tickles!"

He finally looks over to Sakura and she gives him a pointed look and he sighs.

"Sarada, about that word you said when you fell," He starts, getting her attention once again, making sure she's looking at him, "You shouldn't say that word, it's a bad word."

"Fuck?" She asks in her childish voice and he has to stifle his laugh because he knows Sakura can hear them and laughing is just going to upset her more.

He clears his throat instead, putting on his best serious face, "Yes that word, you shouldn't say that word, okay?"

She tilts her head to the side, curious, "but you say it all the time."

He tenses, the hole he's in is getting deeper and deeper because it's true, he has let the word slip a couple of times in front of her. He just hoped she never caught it.

Clearing his throat, he pushes forward, "You're right, I have, but how about we make a deal. I don't say that word anymore and you don't say that word anymore. That way none of us says that word anymore."

"Mm...okay, deal." She holds out her pinky for him and he links his with her smaller one making the promise.

The easy part was done, now he had to deal with his wife.

* * *

 ** _A/N: okay this one was really short, mostly because I wanted to give you guys something before I posted one of my other AUs that is almost finished. It was just something that popped into my head, little kids will repeat everything they hear and it's just so funny sometimes hearing the things they pick up._**

 ** _Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one, leave a review if you can I really like reading what you guys think. And as always, to those who have left reviews on previous chapters, you guys deserve all the love. (:_**

 ** _until next time xx_**


	21. I help you, you help me

_**I help you, you help me**_

 _ **Rated:T (Some suggestive stuff)**_

* * *

"Come on out, I know you're there," Sakura says into the night, turning away from her door, keys still clutched between her fingers.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the shadow of a man landing above her on the scaffolding, "I got good ears," she says pointing to them "they get mighty sharp in this profession, gotta stay vigilant. You never know who might be after you."

The man steps out into the moonlight, dressed in his usual hero outfit of all black except for the purple hawk emblazoned across his chest. His black hair in its usual messy spikes.

"Hey, Sakura." He says in the voice she knows like the back of her hand, mouth pulled into a smirk. And the way her name rolls off his tongue sends a shiver down her spine. "It's been a while."

She crosses her arms over her chest, pulling her tan coat tighter around her against the chill of the night, "I'd like to keep it that way." She mutters.

He drops down in front of her, as agile as a cat, hardly making a sound. "You're a hard girl to find, pretty clever hiding in plain sight like that." His playful expression quickly vanishes, replaced by something more serious. "I've got some questions for you, like, where can I find your best friend Ino."

Sakura only tilts her head to the side, not giving him an answer so he tries again, "Look we need your help, Ino is-"

Holding up a hand, she stops him before he finishes his sentence, "Save it hon, I don't run with the costumed crowd anymore, I've turned over a new leaf."

"Listen, I don't care if you don't run with your little band of misfits anymore, all I care about is learning the whereabouts of Ino, you're the only one who can find her. Help us before she gets herself hurt."

The scowl that was once etched on her face slowly disappears at the idea of Ino getting hurt but it comes back just a fast "Nuh-uh, I'm done with that life. The capes and tights and masks. I just trying to lead a normal life, I'm a waitress now."

Nighthawk takes a couple of steps towards her and Sakura clutches her purse a bit tighter. "That's funny, I thought with your vast intellect and Ph.D. you'd go back to being a doctor. Instead, you're dressing up in skimpy white and black making minimum wage plus tips." He reaches out a hand, tucking a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, she doesn't know why she lets him "I know there's a part of you that wants to get back in the game."

She smacks his hand away, his words irking her. "Nice try Nighthawk, you're on your own." Turning back to her door she inserts the key unlocking it wanting so badly to just go inside but she feels him step behind her, feels the warmth radiating off his body. His next words cause her shoulders to tense, and the anger flares up again.

"You haven't reported to your parole officer in months, I should just drag your crazy ass back to jail right now."

"Oh yeah?" she sneers, turning around quickly, kicking him in the chest sending him backward, "I'd like to see you try." The blow doesn't faze him though, and he launches himself into several backflips landing into a fight stance. She comes at him quickly, the power behind her kicks always did surprise him, but he's able to block them fairly easily. One particular kick sends him sliding backward, and the surprise is evident on his face even with his mask.

The smirk she sends him is particularly evil as she removes her coat leaving her in the black and white skimpy waitress outfit he was talking about. She runs at him again aiming another kick at his head spinning around when he blocks it sending a punch straight at his jaw. He narrowly dodges, ducking underneath and elbowing her in the side.

Dropping low she knocks his balance with a well-executed sweeping kick. His back hits the brick building behind him but it does nothing to slow him down and he launches at her again. They trade kicks and punches, each trying to overpower the other.

When he starts to feel sluggish he knows he's lost, "What did you do?" he slurs, starting to see double.

"Oh you know, just one of my favorite little poisons." She taunts, holding up her hand and showing him the ring nestled on her finger and the small needle it holds. "Don't worry, it's nothing harmful it'll only knock you out for a couple of hours."

The last thing he sees is the evil little smile on her pretty face.

* * *

He wakes to the sound of Sakura's voice and she's talking to herself, "I know, it was stupid bringing him back to my place, but what was I supposed to do?" she asks herself as she paces back and forth. "I couldn't just let him go, he knows where I live." She pauses in her steps and places a hand under her chin in contemplation, "Coulda just killed him you dumbass!" she yells at herself, behind her Nighthawk raises an eyebrow at the scene, not in the least perturbed having witnessed Sakuras mental battles before. "Nah I'm not a criminal anymore, plus he's kinda too cute to kill. And anyway maybe I should help out, Ino sounds like she in some serious trouble."

Having had enough, his voice cuts through her ramblings and she jumps at the sound, "Are you done talking to yourself?"

"Well hello there sleeping beauty, d'ya have a nice nap?" she asks, fake cheer in her voice. He scowls at her and she only smiles in return, "You gave me quite the workout, out there." She says, looking down at her uniform, and the new stains it holds from their fight.

"Definitely could use a shower," she says as she unbuttons her top and slides off her skirt oblivious to the eyes on her. She walks over to her wardrobe and searches for something clean to wear for the moment. When she doesn't find something on the top rack she bends over and searches for something on the lower one.

Nighthawk quickly turns his head to the side, color pooling in his cheeks and his blood rushing south. He clears his throat, "Hey Hana, you gonna untie me anytime soon?"

The name he uses causes her to turn around quickly, and she clutches the t-shirt she had been holding to her chest tightly. Her nails digging into the fabric. "I don't go by that name anymore." She glares at him until she notices his little dilemma and the smirk that forms on her lips it predatory.

"Well, what do we have here?" She asks, the mischief in her voice not lost.

"Hey now, don't be getting any funny ideas." He glares, but even to his own ears it sounds half-assed. The fact that he's still tied up doesn't help the situation either.

She drops the shirt she had been holding and saunters over to him, "Too late." She says as she crawls between his legs and stops when their hips meet, placing her arms on either side of his chest. "I've been a little lonely the past couple of months." She pouts, one of her hands slides up his torso, glides up his neck and stops just under his mask. Her thumb brushes along his cheekbone, "You know, I've always liked you better without the mask, Sasuke." Her lips ghost over his other cheek, and he finds it hard to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Look, Sakura, I'm not saying that I don't want to, because that would be nice, all sorts of wrong, you know with us being on opposite sides of the law but nice. Right now though I just really need to find Ino-"

She shushes him with a finger to his lips, her breasts pressing into his chest "Face it, sweetheart, I have something you want and you have something I want, so be a good boy and _maybe_ I'll give you what you want."

He makes to look as if he's contemplating but they both know what his answer is going to be, and he knows that if he wasn't wearing the mask the same eagerness currently shining in her green eyes, would surely be visible in his.

"I think we have ourselves a deal."

* * *

 _ **A/N: okay if it wasn't very obvious, just imagine Nightwing, but Sasuke. Anyway, I know I haven't updated in like months and I sincerely apologize. writer's block can be such a bitch, I'm always starting new one-shots and then not finishing, or I'll forget where I was going with them and ugh it's all so annoying. But this scene is from movie and I was like *lightbulb* if you know it yay! If you don't that's okay too. well anyway until next time. xx**_


End file.
